Hawk's Demon
by Vergil Leonidas
Summary: Unwillingly, he killed someone he deeply cared about. Now he is looking for a redemption. But is the punishment for his crime, the one that he himself decided on, just running away? Is protecting the comrades more important than the past? He needs to decide on that... Riza X OC (Vergil)
1. Traveler

"Sorry." Vergil said and Riza looked at him a bit puzzled by the sudden apologize.

"For what?" She asked although she could guess what he was apologizing for once he held up his arm, the right one to be precise.

"For running away." He said and looked straight into her brown eyes.

"It won't happen again, I can promise you that." He said and they looked at each other for a couple of moments before she closed her eyes.

"Rest now." She told him and he nodded before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Hawk's Demon' begins.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

"_Thinking_"

"**Ability**"

"_**Author Note**_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – Traveler<strong>_

* * *

><p>Vergil, that was the name of a male who stood in the dark alley, in front of the entire gang of bandits, with an old couple and a tall wall behind him and a small dog resting on his right shoulder.<p>

"Just hand us all the money you have and no one will get hurt." The gang leader, a tall muscular man with a couple of scars said. He was holding a sword and a rifle was resting stripped on his back, the remaining of the gang which counted ten people.

"Picking on an old couple? That sure is pitiful, even for a worthless gang." Vergil said as he stared at the leader, it was dark so no one could clearly see the male but his bored yellow eyes for some reason sent chills down their spines.

"Who are you?" Old man asked.

"A traveler, one that will help you." Vergil casually replied as he pulled out a sword that hung by his hip. He held it in his left hand and stared at the gang.

"Kill him and take the money." Leader said.

Gang attacked Vergil who moved to the side and with quick slice cut down two attackers, he slashed their chest but made sure that the wounds were not fatal. He spun around and kicked another one with enough force to knock him out before he jumped up to avoid a slash from the fourth and fifth one, two bandits however ended up slashing each other's necks as Vergil landed a swift kick on another one.

Remaining four resorted to guns as they fired at him, to the amazement of the old couple Vergil redirected each bullet with his sword and dashed toward the group before making a couple of quick slashed that left the bandits bleeding.

"You are the only one." Vergil said as he looked at the gang leader who was about to run away, but the look in Vergil's eyes froze him, the traveler that stopped them was a born killer who was actually holding back against his lackeys, seeing as he didn't kill any of them.

"Please don't." Leader begged as Vergil approached him.

"If those people begged would you not kill them?" Vergil simply asked as he cut the man's throat, thus killing him.

As the leader fell down and blood gushed out of his wound Vergil turned to the old couple.

"I apologize for the bloodshed, it needed to happen." Vergil apologized.

"Thank you very much young man." Old woman thanked him and he nodded.

"We are in debt to you, please at the very least let us give you a shelter for tonight." Old man said and Vergil wanted to refuse but for some reason the kindness in old man's words was something he couldn't ignore, even though he still felt unworthy of such kindness.

"Thank you." He simply thanked them and they began walking down the streets.

-At the couple's house-

Finally fresh from the shower and in new clothing which consisted of a sleeveless white shirt, opened black jacket and trousers and dark grey boots Vergil sat on the couch with the old couple. He was a handsome man whose appearance was rather unusual. He was muscular, yet not too muscular, tall and had somewhat of a spiky white hair, his bangs partly covered his forehead and he had a large lightning shaped scar on the right side of his face, there was also a sign of another scar on the right bottom of his neck. He had yellow eyes and he was a demon, however the strangest thing was, he never moved his right arm, it was just there, but it seemed as if he never intended to move it when he was not dressing up and even the the movement of his arm was minimal.

His companion was another demon, a small brownish dog with yellow eyes and he could speak, albeit at this occasion he chose not to, the name of the second demon was Blaiddmon.

-Eastern Headquarters, next morning-

Things were rather busy in the office of Colonel Roy Mustang.

Members of Roy's handpicked subordinates were a rather colorful bunch consisting of four males, two females and a puppy.

The puppy, Black Hayate is a small Shiba Inu puppy. He belongs to one of the females of the team, Riza Hawkeye. A loyal dog who unofficially has the rank of the Second Lieutenant.

Kain Fuery is the youngest one in the group. Kain is in his early 20's, a young soldier who was currently Sergeant Major. He has short black hair and often works with communication and surveillance devices. Although he is a bit timid.

Warrant Officer, Vato Falman is the oldest one on the team. An information specialist, rather tall and with gray hair, however he needs to lighten up a bit seeing as he is always formal.

2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda the soldier with stocky build and orange shaggy crew cut hair. He is intelligent and gathers information, he also has vast knowledge.

Another 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc is the man that is almost never seen without a cigarette. His weapons of choice are rifles and carbines. However, he for some reason, mostly because of the certain womanizer, can't keep a girlfriend…

The last 2nd Lieutenant is Riza Hawkeye. One of the greatest if not the greatest sniper in the military, a blond stoic beauty whose goal is to protect Roy Mustang. She has the hawk's wing bangs over her left eye and albeit she is kind she has a strict personality. She is Roy's right hand and a bodyguard.

The last one on the team is Xenia Leonidas, 28 years old Lieutenant Colonel. Her long white hair and yellow eyes are her most prominent traits. She is a demon, one of the only ones in the military, she is an expert firearm user and a swordswoman, albeit she is nowhere near on Riza's level when it comes to sniping. Her demon heritage gave her the affinity to the **Wind Element** thus making her a perfect support for Roy's **Flame Alchemy**. While she is second in command over the team due to her position she gives Riza the first seat as she prefers doing things on her own. She also loves teasing people… A trait that in her past pissed certain someone, a lot…

The last but not the least, leader of the team Colonel Roy Mustang. The Flame Alchemist, previously mentioned womanizer and a rather handsome man in his late 20' more precisely 29 years old. His goal is to become Fuhrer, and in that goal he is followed by his team.

A phone rang and Riza answered it.

"Col. Mustang's Office." She said.

"Tell them I'm not here." Roy whispered to her.

"Lt. Col. Leonidas?" Riza responded and this piqued Xenia's attention.

"I'm not here either." Xenia said.

"I understand, I'll inform her." Riza said and hung up.

"Lt. Colonel, we got the information about the man you've been searching for. He took care of the group of bandits last night and is currently at the house of the couple he saved." Riza informed her and Xenia's eyes widened.

"Finally… Col. Mustang I ask for permission to leave." Xenia requested and Roy smirked.

"2nd Lt. Hawkeye and I will go with you. I'm curious about this man you've been searching for for three years." Roy said and Xenia nodded.

"Don't expect much from him at this point, but maybe, just maybe he'll be willing to accept my suggestion." Xenia said and smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Reunion<strong>_


	2. Reunion

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest - Thanks for reviewing.<strong>_

_**Anime PJ - Thank you for reviewing, story will really kick of in chapter 5, at least it will start to kick of anf at that chapter I will also reach canon. Hopefully you'll tag along at least until then.**_

_**trappedindarkness13 - Thanks for review, well you'll just have to wait and see for yourself.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 - Reunion<strong>_

* * *

><p>Riza was driving to the given location with Roy sitting on the passenger seat and Xenia taking the backseat.<p>

"So, Lt. Col. Leonidas, mind telling us something about this man you've been looking for, all we know is that he is a demon and his appearance. Care to explain what's so special about him?" Roy asked and Xenia smiled completely aware that her comrades could see her smile in the rear-view mirror. Still there was something in her eyes that flashed for only a single moment, a strange mixture of longing, frustration, even anger and disappointment that was surprisingly combined with happiness.

"Well, you never asked. Don't tell me you are worried Colonel. I'm touched." She teased and while Roy remained stoic she grinned a bit.

"Where should I start… His name is Vergil and back in the days he was really strong. He was and still is the Demon World's most wanted criminal." She said and this honestly surprised both Riza and Roy.

"We've known each other for three years Lt. Colonel, I find it hard to believe that you'd be searching for a criminal. There is something more to the story than you are telling us, isn't it?" Riza asked and Xenia's face was downright unreadable.

"Who knows. Vergil is… a complicated person but once you get to know him, he becomes easy to understand, the challenge in understanding him is connecting things that seemingly have no connection." Xenia explained.

"More importantly, is he an ally, or an enemy?" Roy asked making Xenia sigh.

"To be honest, Colonel Mustang, 2nd Lieutenant Hawkeye, I'm not sure. It solely depends on Vergil…" Xenia said and looked at the house that Riza parked in front of. This house, Vergil was here.

Xenia almost rushed out of the car but she steadied herself and calmed down as she walked up to the front door followed by Roy and Riza. She knocked on the doors a couple of times before an old lady that Vergil saved on the previous night opened the doors.

"Military? What can I do for you?" Old lady asked.

"Is white haired male that saved you from the bandits here?" Xenia asked and lady smiled.

"I'm sorry, but he left about an hour ago. He was such a kind young man, but powerful and dangerous as well." Lady said and hopes that Xenia had sunk as she looked away and turned around.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Goodbye." Xenia said and Roy sighed.

"Lt. Colonel, we can still find him." Roy tried to encourage her.

"There's no point Colonel. If he doesn't want to be found he won't be found. I should have known that by now. Let's just go back to the office." Xenia said as she put on a fake smile.

-Mustang's office-

Remaining of the team, Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery worked on the paperwork knowing that the remaining trio would soon return when they suddenly heard a knock on the doors.

Vergil with Blaiddmon on his right shoulder, dressed in black T-shirt, jacket pants and combat boots with sword stripped to his hip entered the room.

"_A smoker, a tough guy, an old and inexperienced in battle one and a kid? Colorful bunch. Oh, and a dog. Yes, a rather colorful bunch_." Vergil thought as he eyed the present members of the Team Mustang.

"I was told that Xenia Leonidas works here. Where is she?" He simply asked and Mustang's team was taken aback by his utter disrespect for mentioned Lt. Colonel. They however did notice that this was the man Xenia was looking or, yet despite knowing this, they still didn't know what kind of relationship did this man have with Lt. Colonel.

"We are not obliged to answer those questions." Breda told him but Vergil just smirked, in a way that was way too familiar to everyone present. A look in his eyes that clearly showed confidence along with resolve. His relaxed posture and the right corner of his mouth which was raised. It was the exact same way Xenia smirked and the fact that this man actually looked similar to Xenia, having the same hair color, eye color and many other traits made them question the situation they were in.

"Well you should answer." Vergil told them, there was something in his voice, something dangerous.

"W-Why?" Fuery who felt chills running down his spine from the tone Vergil used stuttered.

"Because I asked you all nicely and I only do it once." Vergil explained.

"Trust me, it's true." Blaiddmon assured them and now they were really surprised. A talking dog? What else could they see?

However, they were saved from answering the questions when Roy, Riza and Xenia entered the room.

Vergil turned around to look at the group of three.

"_An **Alchemist**, the famous Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang. So that's him. A 2nd Lieutenant, probably a sniper, or at the very least firearms user. And Xenia…_" Vergil observed as he looked at Xenia who was downright stunned.

"Vergil?" She questioned and Vergil nodded in acknowledgement.

"Long time no see." He simply replied.

"Long time no see? Long time no see?!" She roared at him but he didn't even flinch.

"For three years, for three years I've been looking for you. Do you even have an idea about how it felt when I found out that you are alive three years ago after believing that you were dead for almost two years?!" She yelled at him as she walked up to him and closed the distance between them.

"Sorry to disappoint you." He said as if he was apologizing, but not for not being in contact with her, but for being alive, this got him a slap on the face.

Six present soldiers and Blaiddmon just observed the scene.

"_I don't like saying that I told him but I told him…_" Blaiddmon thought.

Most of the present soldiers in the room were surprised, but Roy and Riza were puzzled.

Roy had never seen Xenia act the way she was now, especially now that her anger turned into what seemed like happiness and she hugged the demon who looked surprised, but still Vergil wrapped his left arm around her.

"Still on that redemption of yours?" Xenia asked as she eyes Vergil's right arm thus making the mentioned demon nod.

Riza on the other hand found it hard to believe that this man was the most wanted criminal in the Demon World, it was unthinkable to see Lt. Colonel Leonidas hug someone who has that title, yet it happened, right in front of her eyes. More importantly, man in front of them didn't give off an aura of the killer.

"Lt. Col. Leonidas, I'd like to know the true relationship between you and Vergil." Roy asked for explanation and Xenia smiled ready to answer, however Vergil beat her to it.

"Xenia is my older sister, my name is Vergil Leonidas." He said and this really surprised everyone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. A short chapter, but once we get to canon they'll become longer.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Meeting The Elrics<strong>_


	3. Meeting The Elrics

_**Answer on review:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anime PJ – Thank you for reviewing, I'm happy to hear that.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 – Meeting The Elrics<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last Time-<p>

"Lt. Col. Leonidas, I'd like to know the true relationship between you and Vergil." Roy asked for explanation and Xenia smiled ready to answer, however Vergil beat her to it.

"Xenia is my older sister, my name is Vergil Leonidas." He said and this really surprised everyone.

"Older sister? Is he telling the truth Lt. Col?" Havoc asked and Xenia nodded with a smile.

"We've got so many things we have to talk about but first you need to meet everyone and then you just have to meet Edward and Alphonse Elric, they have a bond that is even stronger than ours was, as much as you are probably finding it hard to believe." Xenia told him and he just looked at her.

"Who said I'd be staying? I just wanted to come and say hi." Vergil explained her and she took a step back.

"You think I'll let you leave just like that?" Xenia asked and Vergil just looked at her.

"You can't control my life Xenia. I was passing by so I thought about saying hi. That's all there is to this little visit of mine." Vergil explained it to her but Xenia frowned.

"You think everything is so simple, don't you. You sure are selfish you know that?" She question or rather stated.

"That's how demons are." He said and she sighed.

"Give me twenty four hours to make you see. Give me that time and you'll see that you are better off staying here. Join this team, I've already spoken with Colonel, he agrees and I know that you can still fight even without demon powers." Xenia told him and two looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'll have to refuse. I'm not interested in playing around." Vergil said and began walking toward the doors, as Xenia seemed to realize this she was about to say something again when Riza stepped in.

"This was none of our business until you said that you are not interested in playing around. Well I suppose that means you are interested in running away." Riza challenged him and he stopped before turning toward Riza slightly angry but more than that he was curious.

"Care to elaborate on that, 2nd Lt?" He asked her and she looked at him for a moment.

"We are soldiers, we are not playing around, we are protecting human lives. You on the other hand seem to be successful at running away. Lt. Col. Leonidas told us about your five years long redemption and how you refuse to use the powers you have and your right arm. From this I can say without a hint of doubt in my mind, you are just a coward who is running away." Riza told him her piece of mind and he chuckled.

"Well Xenia, I'll be staying, but just so I can prove Miss Lieutenant wrong." Vergil said with a smirk that made Xenia let out the sigh she has been holding in.

"Prove me wrong Miss…" He began but stopped as he finally noticed that he didn't know her name.

"Hawkeye." She simply stated making Vergil smirk again.

"So, prove me wrong, Miss. Hawkeye." He challenged her.

Air in the room seemed to finally relax and now that there was no threat from the demon in the room Breda's fear finally kicked in.

"What's with him?" Blaiddmon asked and Breda just moved further into the corner.

"I suppose he is scared." Havoc replied.

"I see." Vergil attempted to say something when Blaiddmon pushed his cheek with his left paw.

"What if I just transform in front of him?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil seemed to ponder on the idea before shocking his head.

"It won't make things any better, it'd actually make things worse." Vergil replied and Blaiddmon nodded.

-A couple of hours later-

A couple of hours passed and now Vergil was sitting at the new desk which was position next to Riza's. Mentioned female and Vergil ended up being the only ones who actually did the paperwork as blond midget with armored person kicked the doors open.

"Edward. Alphonse! It's good to see you!" Xenia greeted them as she pet two boys on their heads, although she did have a bit of trouble with petting Alphonse.

"What is it now Fullmetal?" Roy asked and Edward, a blond midget stared at him for a couple of moments before Xenia broke the silence.

"Forget that for now. You two need to meet Vergil, my younger brother." Xenia said as two brothers looked at each other puzzled but eventually nodded.

"Uh, fine, I guess." Edward said and Xenia just smiled as she and Elric brothers looked at Vergil who was just finishing his part of the paperwork. As three pairs of eyes met there was something, some kind of understanding that was formed between the trio, especially once Edward and Vergil exchanged a handshake…

-With Xenia, a couple of hours later-

To say that Xenia was happy to do this would be completely wrong at this point. Here she was pretty much stabbing her own brother's backs, betraying him for his own good. She had decided three years ago that if Vergil ever came to her, or if she ever managed to find him, she'd erase his Demon Hunter profile and to do that she had only one solution, disrespecting and desecrating the dead person, one that her brother so deeply cared about…

"Lt. Col. Leonidas, please step in." She heard a way too familiar voice of the highest ranking demon in the military, the demon that she highly despised for the fact that bowing down to that man was bowing down to the king of the Demon World himself. That man was General Barto…

"General Barto, I am here to report on death of Demon Hunter who went under alias 'Spark Lord', the second most notorious Demon Hunter in the history. If I may humbly ask I'd like to ask you to erase Vergil Leonidas' Demon hunter history under alias 'Black Thunder' and make him one of the members of Col. Mustang's team." Xenia asked as she bowed her head down, for Vergil, this was for Vergil and his freedom, to ensure that he would live, if she had to carry this sin with her, then so be it…

"Consider it done, Lt. Col. Leonidas, tomorrow Leonidas Vergil shall be tested and given a rank." Barto said and Xenia bowed down once again.

"Thank you very much sir." She thanked him and saluted.

"I ask for permission to leave." She then continued and Barto nodded.

"Permission granted." Barto told her and after saluting one more time she left the office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. So another chapter and then we get to the canon.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Becoming A Soldier<strong>_


	4. Becoming A Soldier

_**Chapter 4 – Becoming A Soldier**_

* * *

><p>A day has passed since Vergil and Xenia reunited and now Vergil, Blaiddmon, Edward and Alphonse accompanied Mustang's team.<p>

"Vergil! Have you heard a single word I said?!" Blaiddmon yelled at Vergil who finally looked at him.

" I did. Sure if you want to you can go with them." Vergil said and Blaiddmon huffed a bit before sighing.

"You two. I'd like to speak with you for a little bit." Vergil said as he pointed at the brothers.

"Trio left the office and Vergil leaned against the wall.

"Edward, you don't have arm and leg. do you? And you Alphonse don't have your body." Vergil stated and two brothers stared in shock.

"Before you ask, I can notice things, they way you walk, move, everything about you is an indication to your conditions, I'm a Demon Hunter, as such it's part of my job to notice things that could prove as helpful or troublesome in battle." Vergil explained and then looked at them.

"I'll see if I can find any information that could help you, I'm not sure if there is anything I can do but I'm willing to try." Vergil offered.

"Really?" Alphonse questioned in disbelief and delight.

"There is no guarantee that I can actually get any information but I promise you that I will try to get them." Vergil promised and Edward nodded.

"Then we'll help you with your arm. If we find anything that can help you with that right arm of yours we will." Ed told him and this actually made Vergil laugh a bit.

"You can't help me with my arm. I chose not to move it because I don't deserve to move it." Vergil told them and this actually enraged Edward who was about to punch Vergil but Alphonse stopped him.

"You bastard! You have a healthy arm and you are not using it! How dare you just give up?!" Edward shouted at him.

"Five years ago I killed someone I deeply cared about, with this arm. It is none of your concern whether I decide to use it or not. But trust there are things that are needed to be done to redeem yourself." Vergil explained and without giving two brothers a time to say anything, he returned to the office.

-About fifteen minutes later-

Mustang's team, Elric brothers and two demons were once again in the office when battalion of soldiers entered and lined up in two lines while saluting to General Barto.

Roy and rest of his officers saluted as Barto nodded and smiled.

"Lt. Col. Leonidas informed me about the notorious 'Black Thunder' Vergil Leonidas being potential new soldier." Barto stated and Xenia stepped out.

"General Barto. Sir this is Leonidas Vergil." Xenia stated formally and Barto smiled before looking at Vergil who had surprisingly threatening glare fixed to the General.

"You don't need to introduce him Lt. Col. The two of us had some history now didn't we Leonidas?" Barto asked and grinned at Vergil who stood up and stepped to the demon before glancing down at him.

"Listen Barto, spare me the chit chat and spill out what I have to do and be thankful to Xenia, if it wasn't for her I would have already killed you." A slightly taller white haired Demon Hunter explained, he honestly didn't like Barto, in fact he almost hated the bastard. Barto was a blond demon, almost as tall as Vergil making him stand at remarkable 183 cm and he was a bit less muscular than Vergil, however his abilities were real and the power of light that Barto used was nothing to joke about…

"As you wish." Barto said it was clear that both demons were suppressing the anger they felt toward each other…

"Here is your option. You can choose any soldier in the military and pledge your loyalty to that person. Your rank will be third rank below that soldier's rank, however the highest ranking officer you are allowed to choose is Colonel." Barto explained and two demons nodded.

"Hey, hey Ed. Can I pledge my loyalty to you? You know since I'm going to go with you I might as well pledge my loyalty to you for now." Blaiddmon offered and Edward seemed a bit surprised but then grinned and nodded.

"I decided! I pledge my loyalty to Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric." Blaiddmon announced and Vergil nodded, completely respecting his friend's decision while Xenia smiled, she pretty much expected something like this to happen with Blaiddmon. On the other hand she supposed that Vergil would pledge his loyalty to her or maybe Roy as Roy is the leader of the team.

"That settles it. How about you? Leonidas Vergil." Barto asked making Vergil look around a bit before finally deciding.

"I can pledge my loyalty to anyone, right?" Vergil asked as if he wanted to confirm it and Barto nodded.

"Then, since she challenged me…" Vergil began and Xenia's eyes widened as she realized where this was going.

"I pledge my loyalty to 2nd Lt. Hawkeye." Vergil said and entire room fell into silence and utter surprise.

"Vergil you can't go back on this. You need to serve under her for at the very least one year. 2nd Lt. Hawkeye is great and everything but are you completely sure?" Xenia asked, truth was she was afraid for Vergil, She knew Riza and she knew that there wouldn't be any problems with the work but she knew exactly what pledging loyalty meant and she knew that Vergil wasn't one to just accept it.

"I'm fine with this. As long as you don't have anything against it, Lieutenant." Vergil said and Riza nodded acknowledging his decision and accepting it.

"Then it's decided please, Col. Mustang explain to our newest 2nd Lieutenant Blaiddmon and Sergeant Leonidas what their tasks will be." Barto said and Roy saluted.

"Yes sir." Roy said obediently and Barto nodded before taking his leave.

"So? What are these tasks?" Blaiddmon curiously asked.

"First of all, the two of you will have to follow each and every order of your respective commander issues to you. Under no circumstances are you allowed to attack your commander or attack anyone without their permission. You need to give them report of your activities on daily basis and most importantly you are obliged to protect your commander." Roy explained and Blaiddmon nodded, these tasks were nothing he couldn't oblige. Vergil then looked at Xenia and decided to ask a question that has been running through his mind for a while now.

"Under who did Xenia finish this loyalty test or whatever?" Vergil asked and Xenia grinned before pointing at Roy.

"Not that it matters." Vergil simply dismissed it and sat at the new table next to Riza's before looking at his new commander.

"Lt. Hawkeye. Do I have permission to start doing paperwork?" Vergil asked as Xenia laughed stopping Riza from replying.

"May I ask what's so funny, Lt. Col. Leonidas?" Riza inquired and Xenia tried to stop laughing.

"S… Sorry. It's just that I've never seen Vergil in this situation, especially when it comes to asking for permission to do something." Xenia admitted while Vergil glared at her.

"So Lieutenant? Can I start?" Vergil asked again and Riza looked at him, there was no hint of joking around.

"You may start." She gave him permission and sat down at her table before she began working on her own paperwork.

"All right everyone let's finish this paperwork!" Xenia ordered.

-That night-

Vergil took a deep breath as he looked at the finally finished paperwork, he and Riza were the only ones left in the office and Riza only had a couple of documents left to fill.

"I never caught your full name." Vergil suddenly stated and Riza looked up for a moment before returning back to her paperwork.

"Riza." She simply replied and he nodded.

"Riza Hawkeye, huh?" He murmured before standing up and walking to the window. He looked outside at the starry sky and just kept staring at it for a couple of minutes.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Riza asked him and this seemed to get him out of his thoughts.

"It's getting really late, in fact it's already past midnight. I thought I should at the very least walk you home." Vergil said and she raised her eyebrow.

"I can take care of myself." She said and he grinned.

"Is that so? If I wanted to I could kill you in a blink of an eye and you wouldn't even have time to fire your gun." Vergil said in a somewhat of an arrogant way.

"Is that so?" Riza question, almost challenging him.

"Yes. But, I don't want to. So, should I walk you home?" He asked and she glanced at him.

"I appreciate the offer but I'll have to decline." Riza told him and he nodded.

"As you wish 2nd Lt. Hawkeye." He replied and left the office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Fullmetal Alchemist<strong>_


	5. Fullmetal Alchemist

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anime PJ – Thanks for review, well most of Vergil's character will feel contradictory at first I can say that. You'll see one person in certain moments and another one at other moments, reflecting on certain events. Vergil will be Vergil but as you'll see he'll have soft moments with certain characters and then he'll have redemption seeking moments that borderline with acts of person that wants to die. He accepted to listen to Riza because she challenged him in a way. His character will develop in the beginning but it will get the real development once I get further into the story. Also while Vergil is a person that doesn't like following orders he has his reasons for his actions, however just like with Xenia those will be revealed later.<strong>_

_**Blazeinferno – Thank you for review, I'm happy to see you like another one of my stories. I agree with you, Vergil and Riza are similar emotionally, especially with the way Vergil's past is here, that similarity will play a bit part in further development of their relationship.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And finally the story reaches anime canon!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 – Fullmetal Alchemist<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Central, Night-<p>

A black haired man in military suit of the Major drew the Transmutation Circle on the alley.

-With Roy-

Roy was currently in the company of Fuhrer King Bradley, two were talking about the certain problem Central was facing…

"The Ice Alchemist, you say?" Roy questioned.

"Yes. He has made his way to this city of Central." Bradley said as Alchemist's documents lied on his table. "Col. Roy Mustang, I want you to be in charge of his capture."

"If such are the orders." Roy agreed.

"Ah, it certainly is a chance you were in Central. I am relieved I can leave you in charge." Bradley told him.

"Yes." Roy replied as he slightly nodded.

"Oh and that boy is also here… Be sure to make good use of him." Bradley ordered.

"Fuhrer Bradley, by 'that boy' do you mean?" Roy questioned and Bradley looked at him.

"Yes. The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." Bradley confirmed.

"I'm also looking forward to seeing your newest demon in action. I've heard rather interesting tales about him." Bradley said as his thought wandered off to Vergil's past.

"The demon that brought up the storm and nearly destroyed everything is now under command of one of your soldiers, which means he is under your command. Make sure to be careful." Bradley advised and Roy nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind sir!" Roy said and saluted.

-With Ed, Al and Blaiddmon-

Trio was on one of the roofs looking over the city as Blaiddmon and Edward sat while Alphonse stood.

"Damn it, the Colonel sure handles people roughly." Ed complained.

"We even bought our tickets for Lior and had to cancel..." Al added.

"Can't be helped! Let's get this over with, Al." Edward relented as he stood up.

"Yes, nii-san." Alphonse agreed.

"Let's go! I want to see the two of you in action!" Blaiddmon cheered as he jumped onto Al's left shoulder.

-Streets of Central-

Whistles blew as Isaac ran through the alleys evading or defeating the soldiers that stood in his way

"There he is! Stop him!" One of the soldiers who noticed Isaac shouted, however Isaac continued running as two soldiers came out and pointed their guns at him. Still Isaac kept running as his Transmutation Circle on his right arm glowed bright blue and a couple of sparks left it.

"Stop it right there!" First of the soldiers ordered but without uttering a single word Isaac Transmutated water spikes and cleared his way n a matter of seconds.

As he continued running Isaac came across another two soldiers who were about to shoot, but he caught one of them and froze him. Remaining soldier let out a cry as Isaac grabbed him and boiled the water inside of the man thus burning him.

"Freezing and boiling. Those are water's attributes." He commented. Just then a spear came flying toward him making Isaac jump back in order to evade it.

"Alchemy?" Isaac question and then noticed someone approaching him.

"You sure do gruesome things." Ed commented as he walked toward Isaac.

"To perform a great work one always has to make sacrifices. That's equivalent exchange!" Isaac told him.

"How the hell is that equivalent exchange?!" Somewhat enraged Edward clapped his hands together before taking the spear and changing it into a spiked bat with his own hairstyle at the end of it.

"Without a Transmutation Circle?!" Isaac questioned in disbelief.

"You won't have any time to contemplate!" Edward told him as he attacked Isaac. At that moment Alphonse appeared and attempted to land a right hook on Isaac who ducked under it only to notice Edward's attack. Ed attempted to slam his bat onto Isaac's stomach but Isaac blocked it with arm guards on his forearms.

Isaac lounged forward and kicked Alphonse away in process as he moved trying to get past Edward who however attacked with his bat that was once again blocked by Isaac who grabbed Edward's right arm hoping to boil the water in it, to his utter surprise it only ruined the coat and pushed Edward back.

"What?!" Isaac questioned as he blocked Alphonse attempt to hammer him with his fists. Isaac threw Alphonse to where Edward was.

"There is water! It should boil!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Damn, you completely ruined my coat." Edward complained as his automail finally became visible.

"Automail?" Isaac questioned as Edward took off and threw his coat to the ground.

"An unworldly transmutation technique that doesn't require transmutation circle, and an automail right hand." Isaac said as he became completely serious, one would even say somewhat angry.

"You are… The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!" Isaac realized.

"Wasn't that you?" Isaac asked in disbelief as he pointed at Alphonse.

"Ah, actually, I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric." Alphonse explained.

"Such a dwarf?" Isaac questioned and this seemed to really anger Edward.

"Who are you calling a damn dwarf?!" Edward demanded as he once again performed alchemy and this time used nearby walls to bind Isaac.

"Who would have thought that a man called the Fullmetal Alchemist would be such a small child…" Isaac muttered.

"Don't call me small!" Edward snapped as he transmuted a large stone hand from the wall that slammed right into Isaac thus sending him flying off.

"Nii-san I don't think he talked about your height." Alphonse tried to calm his angry brother down.

"Even so I'm not forgiving him!" Edward said as he finally calmed down.

Isaac on the other hand would have probably landed who knows where if Blaiddmon who suddenly jumped from the roof and became enveloped in energy slammed into him making him crash into the ground. Before energy died out brothers could notice the bat like wings and large body that when standing up would be about two meters tall. But as energy died out Blaiddmon was once again in his usual, small doggie form.

"That was a bit strange…" Edward commented, sure he saw lots of things but this was new. He honestly never saw a transforming dog demon, and that's what Blaiddmon most likely was.

On the next alley a couple of minutes later Alphonse talked to one of the cheerful officers.

"Nothing less from the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric-san! Thank you for your assistance!" Officer thanked Alphonse.

"Ah, no… I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric." Al explained as Edward used alchemy to repair his coat.

"Does this often happen? People mistaking Al for you i mean?" Blaiddmon asked.

"You have no idea." Edward replied, a hint of annoyance being present in his voice due to people always underestimating him.

"Vergil had that problem when he was younger." Blaiddmon commented and this got Edward's attention as he put his coat on.

"Is that so? Why did he have that problem?" Edward asked curious as to how a demon could have that problem.

"Well just like you he began fighting at the very early age, his first job as the Demon Hunter was back when he was 7 years old actually." Blaiddmon said and Edward whistled.

"That's really young." Ed commented and Blaiddmon chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, it really is." Brownish demon agreed.

"Well anyway. Sorry to keep you waiting Al, let's go." Ed said in happy tone.

"Man, you are impatient." Alphonse commented while soldiers took Isaac away.

Isaac walked down the alley rather calmly as he noticed water around him and smirked. He slipped of his glove and dropped to the ground.

"Damn!" Blaiddmon who was first to notice his actions due to years of experience attempted to dash toward him but it was too late as Isaac created large amount of steam and got away.

"Is that steam?" Ed questioned as he coughed a bit.

"Nii-san he got away!" Al exclaimed as soon as he noticed that Isaac has escaped.

"Damn he's toying with us!" Edward said in frustration.

-In Roy Mustang's temporary office-

Roy sat at his table while Xenia, Riza and Vergil stood behind him, on the other hand Edward, Alphonse and Blaiddmon sat on the sofas.

"Looks like you were underestimating your opponent, Fullmetal." Roy commented.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Edward asked in a bit on an annoyed tone as he casually sat.

"This is exactly why I told you to listen to my explanations." Roy reminded him and Edward closed his eyes, unknown to him Vergil had a small barely noticeable smile, Edward's current posture reminded him, of how he was when Grom scolded him after his very first job…

"Yet you said you'd take care of the guy in-" Roy attempted to remind him of yet another thing.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it… It's completely my fault…" Ed interrupted him as he raised his hands a bit to show that he admits his mistake, to this Roy smiled a bit as his smile showed certain amount of amusement.

"You have to listen carefully to the words of your elders." Roy advised him.

"Yes, yes…" Edward half heartedly agreed, one could even say that his tone had –whatever-you-say-I-don't-care- vibe to it.

"And so… The man's name is Isaac McDougal. The former State Alchemist known as Isaac the Freezer." Roy began piquing Edward's attention.

"'Former'?" Ed questioned.

"Yes. During the Ishval Extermination War, he performed as the member of my unit." Roy said as he stood up and walked to the window, he looked outside and continued. "After the war, he relinquished his title as the State Alchemist and joined an anti-government movement." Roy told them and then turned to the brothers and small demon.

"His capture is top-priority mission. Depending on the situation we might have to kill him." He announced.

"I don't want to kill." Ed said without a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Do as you please. What we want are your results." Roy replied. Two alchemists looked at each other for a couple of moments before Roy closed his eyes and smiled smugly.

"By the way, did you find any hints on returning your bodies to their normal states?" Roy asked and Ed blinked at first and then glared at Mustang.

"Like you give us any time for that!" Ed snapped at that moment a cheerful and a bit eccentric Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes entered the room.

"Yo, Roy!" He greeted with his left hand raised completely.

"That's one shitty mission you got! Capturing the Ice Alchemist! Or is it a chance for you to get promoted to the Central?" Hughes exclaimed in a happy tone while Roy sighed, it was clear that he was annoyed by Hughes' happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Oh! Could you two be the famous Elric Brothers?" Hughes asked as he noticed Ed and Al. He wa quick to come and greet Alphonse as he ferociously shoke Alphonse armored hands.

"My! To be able to meet the youngest State Alchemist, such an honor! I'm Maes Hughes, Lt. Col." Hughes introduced himself.

"Er, I'm the younger brother, Alphonse Elric." Al told him and Maes pulled his hands back in shock.

"What? You are telling me that he is the Fullmetal Alchemist?!" He asked in disbelief.

"_Don't call me small… Don't you dare…_" Ed ordered him in his thoughts s dark aura surrounded him.

"Hughes." Roy got Hughes' attention.

"Yup?" Hughes asked.

"If you have nothing to ask us, please leave at once." Roy said.

"Oh I will, once I'm done with my business." Hughes told him leaving Roy a bit confused.

"You guys, I bet you don't have a place to sleep, right? If not just come to my place." Hughes offered surprising the brothers and Blaiddmon. However at that moment Hughes swiftly pulled out a picture completely shocking Ed, Al and Blaiddmon.

"My wife, Gracia, and my daughter, Elicia!" Hughes said with a happy expression on his face, well happy can't actually describe it…

"Hughes. Speaking of family I'd like you to meet my younger brother, Vergil." Xenia butted in and Hughes looked at Vergil before he took Vergil's left hand, although he attempted to take both of them but mentioned demon moved a bit away. Hughes proceeded to shake his hand in the same manner he did with Alphonse.

"My! I didn't think Lt. Col. Leonidas had a brother! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Hughes greeted him and Vergil nodded.

"Yeah… Nice to meet you." Vergil replied and it was clear to everyone that he wasn't used to these kinds of situations.

"Now! Take a good look at my angel! Isn't she the cutest, most adorable girl in the world?!" Hughes asked as he shoved the picture of his sweet little daughter into Vergil's face. White haired demon blinked a bit before he took the picture and looked at it.

"She sure is." Vergil responded.

"Isn't she! You absolutely have to meet her!" Hughes exclaimed and Vergil looked at Riza.

"2nd Lt. Hawkeye, do I have permission to join?" He asked and Riza nodded.

"Yes." She simply replied.

-Some time later, in front of Hughes' apartment-

The group of five was in front of Hughes apartment along with Gracia and Elicia who was now being smothered by her father.

"Elicia-chaaaan!" Hughes sweetly sang as he grinned happily, he was crouching and holding his little girl who laughed. On the other hand Ed and Al were kind of surprised and well a bit sick if one would say at the overwhelming affection Hughes gave to his little girl, as if it wasn't enough that he bragged about her all the time during their trip to his apartment. Vergil and Blaiddmon however had small smiles on their faces. Two demons might have not looked like it but they appreciated the atmosphere that Hughes love for the little girl and his wife created.

"Papa, your beard hurts!" Elicia complained sweetly.

"Really? There, there!" Hughes said as he once again snuggled with her. All the while girl laughed.

"Look now. Our guests tonight are Elric brothers and Xenia's brother and friend!" Hughes told her and she looked at the group.

"Doggie!" She said as she pointed at Blaiddmon who actually woofed so that he wouldn't scare her.

"Cool onii-chan!" She said as she pointed at Vergil who smiled and crouched down before he patted her head.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Vergil and doggie is Blaiddmon." Vergil said with a grin before he stood back up.

"Big!" She said pointing at Alphonse.

"Small!" She finally said as she annoyed Edward with the comment.

"Elicia-chan, I am Edward Elric, older brother." Edward said as his eyebrow twitched. He then pointed out at Alphonse. "And this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric." He told her before clenching his right fist. "You get it? My younger brother." Edward told her yet again.

"How come you are smaller if you are the older brother, onii-chan?" Elicia innocently asked pissing Edward off to the point steam blew out of his nose, however he was bonked by Vergil.

"She is a kid. Calm down and be polite with her." Vergil sternly ordered and Blaiddmon jumped to Edward.

"He has a soft spot for kids, I'd listen to this warning if I were you." Blaiddmon whispered as they got in.

"Well you sure are an angel, just like your father said." Vergil complimented Elicia as he patted her head softly.

Vergil spent good hour playing various games with Elicia, much to the delight of Meas and Gracia, in fact Maes was quick to join them. Blaiddmon was rather happy as he looked at Vergil who even laughed from time to time while Elric brothers looked surprised.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a father. You'd be a great one." Hughes encouraged him but Vergil just sighed as he kept catching and tossing the ball back to Elicia.

"I'm not worthy of being anyone's father." Vergil replied.

"Are you sure? Because I can clearly see that you love being with kids." Hughes asked now getting serious.

"I am." Vergil told him and then Gracia came.

"Dinner will soon be served." Gracia said and Vergil looked up.

"I apologize ma'am, I'm afraid I'll have to leave now. I actually came just to meet this little angel here." Vergil admitted and smiled at the little girl that tossed him the ball again.

"That's such a pity. Please come and visit us whenever you are in Central. Elicia really likes playing with you." Gracia said and Vergil nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." He told her as he stood up and bowed his head down slightly.

"Good night." He said and left.

"He is a good man." Gracia commented as she looked at her daughter that was a bit sad that her new friend left.

"It's hard to believe that a person who is pretty much children neutral to the point someone would say that she doesn't like them is related to a man that loves playing with children as much as Vergil." Hughes commented and smiled.

About a couple of minutes later remaining guests and Hughes family sat at the dinner table that had all sorts of food on it.

"Wow! This looks delicious!" Edward exclaimed.

"Now, eat up!" Hughes told them.

"Thanks for the food!" Edward thanked them as he took the first bite.

"It's delicious!" He said happily.

"Make sure to eat a lot." Gracia reminded him.

"Yes!" Ed agreed and Hughes smiled but then he noticed that Al wasn't able to eat with the armor on.

"Alphonse isn't able to eat with that armor." Hughes commented and his comment made Elrics a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, that is…" Al tried to get out of the situation.

"Oh, well, Al is currently doing a training so he isn't allowed to eat." Ed explained

"All right Al! Today I'll eat for both of us!" Ed said.

"Training, training!" Elicia sang.

"Leave it to me!" Edward said as he began eating.

-That night, Central Prison-

A person began laughing.

"Among the ones I've heard lately that joke is the best one." Man said as Isaac stood in front of his cell.

"Me joining forces with the Ice Alchemist? Me? The Crimson Alchemist?" Man, now identified under alias Crimson Alchemist asked.

"Kimblee, let's take Bradley and his corrupt military together." Isaac offered.

"You've seen what happened in Ishval. That hell… You must know what Bradley had us do… That's why you killed those pigs of the high officials in the army, right?" Isaac told him, but Kimblee just laughed.

"Don't misunderstand. I don't have any noble ideas like you. I just killed them because I wanted to." Kimblee confessed and Isaac grinned.

"Such a shame Kimblee… Such a shame…" Isaac commented as he left Kimblee on his own.

"Good work." Isaac told to the frozen officer before he pushed him and frozen man crashed as he hit the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. This was supposed to cover the entire episode but I thought that about 6000 words would be too much after having four chapter that were around 1000 – 1500 words long.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – I Owe You One<strong>_


	6. I Owe You One

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for review. Yeah I really like writing this story. This alone ended up being 6000 words so I suppose that together with the previous chapter this would have ended up being about 9000 words.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for review.**_

_**Anime PJ – Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before we start I'd like to apologize for the long waiting.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 – I Owe You One<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Hughes apartment-<p>

It was late at night and most people with some common sense and without duty were already asleep, but Maes was not one of them. He was sitting in his living room, seemingly deep in his thoughts.

Doors opened and he looked up to see his loving wife Gracia. "How unusual. You can't sleep?" She asked him.

"Sort of, yeah…" Hughes admitted in voice that had a certain bit of chuckle in it.

Gracia walked up to him and sat down next to him. "Hmm, let me guess." She offered. "Hm?" Came sort of a reply from Hughes.

"You are thinking about those two, right?" Gracia asked and she hit the spot as Hughes wistfully sighed.

"'State Alchemists', that means… being called a dog… of the military by society." Hughes explained his so far restless thought filled night.

"When I think he's made to carry that burden at such young age…" Hughes admitted and Gracia smiled at him.

-With Ed, Al and Blaiddmon-

Blaiddmon was peacefully sleeping next to Alphonse who was sitting on the

"Nii-san, are you awake?" Al asked thus making Ed look away from the ceiling and instead look at his brother.

"Huh?" Ed pronounced and made sure Al knows that he is awake.

"Gracia-san's quiche, it was like mom's wasn't it?" Al asked.

"Yes, it was really good." Ed told him fondly.

"Really? Then I'll add it to the list of things I want to eat once we get our bodies back!" Al happily said as he wrote it down.

Ed smiled widely at this. "Sure, add it add it." He encouraged him.

"Nii-san…" Al called him.

"Hm?"

"I really want us to get our real bodies soon…" Al said.

"Same here." Ed replied.

-With Vergil-

Vergil sat on the roof of one of the buildings in which Roy, Riza, Xenia and himself where working when Xenia climbed up.

"You always liked sitting on the roofs." She commented and he looked at her for a moment before looking at the sky.

"Especially during thunderstorms." He replied and she laughed.

"Well it's in your nature so you can't help it." She said and sat down next to him.

"How was your visit? Did you meet Elicia?" Xenia asked making Vergil nod.

"She is a little angel." The white haired demon replied with a fond smile playing on his lips.

"She is cute, I suppose. You know I've never been a fan of little kids. They can be noisy and immature, not to mention childish." Xenia complained. Vergil gave her an amused look.

"That's how kids are supposed to be, don't you know that? Any child should be a bundle of joy, innocent and loving, blind to the horrors of this world, that way they will always remain the light that keeps humans from being pure evil." Vergil scolded her but Xenia just sighed.

"I'll go back to the office, you should come in as well." Xenia said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Vergil replied.

-With Isaac-

Isaac finished drawing yet another transmutation circle on the street.

"Just one more." He said to himself as he stood up.

"Just one more and Bradley will fall into hell." He said.

-Tomorrow-

"According to the reports, Isaac broke into the Central Prison last night. The situation calls for immediate actions. Find him no matter what." Ray said and while he was saying that all around the city soldiers where following the given orders.

"Seal the roads closed and search everywhere." He commanded while in the city numerous soldiers either blocked the roads or looked for Isaac with or without dogs.

"You have permission to open fire and kill him upon sight. Such are the Fuhrer's orders!" He said as many soldiers prepared their rifles.

"I'll also move out." Roy said as he slipped on his glove.

-With Ed-

Elric brothers accompanied by Blaiddmon who was sitting on Al's shoulder stood by the scene where one of the soldiers looked like a victim of Isaac's attack.

"Medic team, hurry up!" One of the soldiers called.

"Five casualties, report to HQ!" Another one said.

"How horrible." Alphonse commented.

"It's steam explosion." Edward pointed out and Blaiddmon looked at him as if looking for an explanation.

"When you raise the temperature of water suddenly, it swells up in an explosive manner. And the body is made up 70% out of water, too…" He explained.

"Let's go! We have to catch him quickly." Edward said and Blaiddmon took one last look at the man.

"At least it's less cruel than what Grom and Vergil were capable of doing." Blaiddmon muttered.

"What were they doing?" Al asked.

"They used to electrify someone, against humans and certain number of demons it often ended up being fatal." Blaiddmon explained.

"Wasn't Vergil like Lt. Colonel? If one of the siblings has control over one element wouldn't that mean that other demon from that family have the same element as well?" Al asked.

"Nope. There is no rule when it comes to element a demon can use Demons are divided into four groups. The one element demon are the most common ones, about 70 percent of demons are like this. Then demons who can only use one main element with ability to learn sub elements to some extent, about 27 percent. Double element demons are the rare ones about 3 percent of demons. But ever rarer ones are double element demon that are capable of sub skills, one could argue that in 10,000,000 demons only one demon is like this." Blaiddmon explained.

"You and Vergil, what are your elements?" Ed asked.

"I'm part of 27 percent, Earth is my main element and I know fire and pure energy to certain extent. Vergil is the one. That one demon who has two elements and is capable of learning sub skills. Lightning and darkness as the main elements, pure energy as sub, he could learn more of them, but he is content with these." Blaiddmon said and Edward looked downright surprised, not that Alphonse looked any better.

"You are saying that Vergil is that powerful? But when we are with Xenia and you we can feel your energy, with him we felt nothing!" Edward argued.

"It's because he is completely restraining it. He has no intention of ever using his energy, or his right arm." Blaiddmon said as he looked at the sky.

"_Without a doubt, right now he is far weaker than he was five years ago_…" Blaiddmon thought.

-With Isaac-

With the last transmutation circle finished Isaac was ready to act.

"There." He said as he finished adding the last line to the circle when he heard a crackling sound and noticed a spark running along the wall. He jumped back just in time to dodge spears shoting out of the wall.

"Being able to dodge my transmutation is quite impressive, Isaac-dono!" Voice said from behind the wall.

"That voice, Armstrong!" Isaac recognized him as he took a fighting stance.

"Indeed!" Armstrong confirmed as he punched through the wall. Wall was shattered in the next moment as large almost bald man with only a single curly lock above his hairless eyebrows and a blond mustache stepped forward to face Isaac.

"The Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!" He said as he surprisingly had a single starry sparkle next to his right eye.

"Take this!" Isaac challenged as he transmuted water on the ground and shot it toward Armstrong who moved to his left side thus evading water that cut through spears that Armstrong previously made.

"High-pressure water will slice through anything!" Isaac exclaimed and with a battle cry he transmuted another stream of water.

"Such technique is useless against my fists." Armstrong stated as he clashed with the water causing an explosion of a kind that ended up giving off their location to Ed, Al and Blaiddmon as rocks in shapes of Armstrong's head went flying around.

"Major!" All called out making Isaac's eyes widen before he threw his flask at them, water was spilled from it and with his alchemy Isaac made it highly dangerous.

"Watch out!" Al shouted as he pulled Blaiddmon and Ed behind him, water crashed into him and created a steam that allowed Isaac to escape.

"Water from the flask? Thank you al." Ed thanked him.

"Thanks." Blaiddmon thanked him.

"Let's go after him, nii-san." Al said.

"After him, Elric brothers, new demon." Armstrong told them.

"Yes!" All three of them said.

-With Isaac-

Isaac looked at the soldiers on the streets from one of the roofs.

"It's been a while, Ice." Roy said from behind him, Isaac turned around to see Roy in front of battalion of soldiers.

"Roy Mustang, no Flame Alchemist." Isaac acknowledged.

"It really is a shame that I have to fight with a former comrade-in-arms…" Roy admitted.

"Comrades? I don't have any comrades." Isaac stated rather calmly but then his voice took on an angry manner. "Those who were at Ishbal were only the rotten army and its dogs!" He shouted at the soldiers. To this Roy flicked his fingers and crated flames that shot toward Isaac.

"Urgh." Isaac's eyes widened, however before flames could hit him he used water from the duct to block them, steam was created from the impact of two opposite forces leaving Roy a bit surprised. But then Isaac used Alchemy to burst the water out of the ducts and thus got Roy downright soaked.

"Mere fire can never win against water!" Isaac mocked him as he made an ice bridge and crossed over to the next building before the bridge disappeared.

Isaac kept running toward the last transmutation circle he drew, he eventually reached it but it was covered by remains of the wall that Armstrong destroyed. Isaac moved the remains away and saw that the circle was, to his utmost relief intact.

"Good, good, good!" He said as he was now ready for the final stage of his plan.

"That's the end of it for you!" Ed suddenly said from behind him.

"I was wondering what you were doing in that alley so I came back and 'bingo'!" Ed told him as Isaac only laughed, at that moment Al and Blaiddmon reached the opposite end of the alley.

"There is no use in running away." Al told him.

"Surrender quietly and you won't be in for a beating." Blaiddmon added.

"Run away? There is no need for that!" Isaac informed the as his transmutation circle suddenly began glowing, but unlike usual blue lightning that appeared around the circle this time it was red one. In the same time all the transmutation circles in the city activated shocking Ed and Al.

-Unknown location-

Man opened his eyes-

-Back with Ed-

"At the same time… These transmutation reactions…" Ed said in disbelief.

"No way! It's not possible this is…" Al said completely shocked.

"The Philosopher's Stone!" Ed said in a rather excited way but his excitement was slightly paused as bright blue glow appeared and everything began freezing.

"Water in the atmosphere." He noticed as Isaac stood in front of the glow.

"Edward Elric." He called him. "Dog of the army, State Alchemist. Do you know what this country is trying to do?" Isaac asked him.

"I don't know! And more importantly…" Ed began but he was interrupted.

"If you knew then you'd understand why I'm doing this!" Isaac shouted at him.

"I told you I don't know!" Ed told him.

At that moment Al jumped over the ice that was being formed and landed two powerful punches on Isaac before he kicked him and sent him flying by Edward who moved out of the way.

"All right you did it Al!" Ed cheered.

"Nii-san! That man's alchemy!" Alphonse told him.

"I know. Hey you! You've got Philosopher's Stone, don't you?" Ed asked.

"What are you talking about?" Isaac asked.

"If you aren't going to tell me I'll force it out of you!" Edward announced.

"Do you really think it's time to talk about that crap?!" Isaac questioned but just like in his first capture Blaiddmon appeared and pinned him to the ground completely shocking the brothers as they now saw about two meters tall brown werewolf with bat-like wings.

"Answer his question buddy." Blaiddmon ordered.

"I don't have time for this crap!" Isaac shouted as he hit Blaiddmon with stream of boiling water but although he sustained minor burns Blaiddmon was perfectly fine, still this action pushed Blaiddmon away a bit allowing Isaac to create a huge iceberg that he climbed onto.

Trio let out a scream as they ran away from the iceberg.

"Didn't you say you knew how to create fire?" Ed asked franticly.

"I know I just can't use it that well when I'm all wet you know!" Blaiddmon shouted back.

"So it's kind of like Colonel." Al stated.

"Who cares!" Blaiddmon shouted as he tried to melt the ice with a stream of fire, that albeit downright weakened managed to slow the iceberg down a bit.

"The artistic transmutation technique passed down…" They heard Armstrong saying and ran by him.

"We are leaving it to you, Major!" Ed notified him.

"…from generation to generation in Armstrong family! Admire its work!" Armstrong exclaimed as he punched the iceberg and while it stopped it from going his way it only made the iceberg keep going in different direction.

"What the?" Armstrong and Blaiddmon questioned.

"What are you doing, Major?" Ed asked a bit frustrated as he yelled at the older man.

"No, I didn't…" Armstrong tried to explain but another ice wall erupted from behind them making them yelp.

"The walls are…" Al realized.

"They are connecting!" Ed finished.

"That bastard is trying to freeze Central HQ!" Blaiddmon shouted.

"Major! Al, Blaiddmon and I are going to stop him. You take care of the transmutation circles." Ed told Armstrong who nodded.

"Break them? Understood." Armstrong confirmed.

"I'll get us there in no time." Blaiddmon said as he grabbed Ed's collar and Alphonse's armor before he used his wings to fly to Isaac.

"King Bradley! My ice shall now dig your grave!" Isaac announced.

"Yeah right! And my aunt has mustaches!" Blaiddmon said from above making Isaac look up in surprise. Blaiddmon was up there alone and Elrics were already on the ice not too far away from him.

Isaac attempted to hit them with ice.

"You are in the way!" Ed told him as he Transmutated the ice as well, two transmutations collided with Isaac's eventually being overpowered. It destroyed Isaac's part of the ice and sent him flying, but before Blaiddmon could reach him Isaac transmuted chunk of ice into hot rain that soaked all three of his enemies.

"Not again!" Blaiddmon complained.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot!" Ed exclaimed but at that moment Isaac attacked once again, this time he was in for the close combat as he passed by Blaiddmon who was taken by surprise and went to get two brothers. Al stood in his way and Isaac decided to cause an explosion by boiling the water inside and on Al's body, however it only served to remove the helmet and reveal an empty armor.

"Al!" Edward called him as Al's body fell backward, still Al regained composure as he flipped in the air and kicked Isaac, forcing the Ice Alchemist to take a couple of steps back. Al took a fighting stance revealing an empty armor to Isaac as well.

"Empty armor?" Isaac questioned before he noticed a blood rune.

"You affixed his soul to the armor?" Isaac question Edward but then he came to a realization.

"You lost your arm… Your brother is an armor… I see… You guys broke the taboo!" Isaac realized as Al placed back his head while Ed's eyes widened a bit, on the other hand Blaiddmon growled, he didn't know what was the deal with two brothers nor what they did but he knew that this was a touchy subject to them and if there was one thing he hated, well it was when someone acted as if he knew everything and without a hint of hesitation opened the old wounds.

"You performed the greatest taboo in alchemy, human transmutation!" Isaac exclaimed as he grinned.

Ed's eyes widened as he remembered those moments.

-Flashback-

"Al! Alphonse!" Ed screamed calling out to his brother.

"Damn it this wasn't supposed to happen!" He shouted as he knelt in front of transmutation circle.

"It got taken away!" He yelled and it was truth, he was missing his left leg. At that moment, an armor that would later become Al's body fell down to the floor.

Ed drew blood rune on the armor.

"Give him back." He said as he finished drawing it.

"Give him back! He is my one and only brother!" Edward screamed as he clapped his hands together.

-Flashback ends-

Edward stood there motionless as wind blew.

"You… just took a first step to hell." Edward said and Blaiddmon knew it, this was the battle that two brothers needed to fight, this was personal.

"Huh?" Isaac questioned but before he could react Ed ran up to him, punched him in the guts, then hammered him down with both of his hands and by that forced him to his knees.

Isaac transmuted ice spiked that Edward dodged by stepping back and Al came in first by shattering the spikes and then kicking Isaac off of the ice wall. Isaac landed on the ground, bleeding as Ed and Al followed him down, albeit with no injuries.

"Give it up, you have no water left to use." Ed told him but Isaac just grinned.

"You are forgetting what human body is 70% made of!" Isaac exclaimed as he used his own blood to create two thin spikes that shot toward surprised Edward and stabbed him in the left shoulder.

"Nii-san!" Al said as he broke the frozen blood and Ed knelt down as he held onto his wound.

"You wouldn't understand what this country is!" Isaac told them as ice walls drew closer to the HQ making Isaac laugh while he stood up and began staggering away from the scene.

"Nii-san, nii-san." All called Edward who gritted his teeth slightly as he pulled the spike out of his shoulder.

"Al, we are going after him. He's toying with us." Edward decided.

-At HQ-

Vergil was slicing at the ice, but then he made one fatal mistake he looked at his image in the ice.

"_Right-handed?_" He questioned for a moment, it as true though, mirrored image of himself was right-handed even though he himself used his left hand. He panicked and steppet away from the ice surprising Xenia.

"Vergil?" She questioned.

Cannons shot at the ice and slightly broke it.

"Did that work?" One of the soldiers asked but then they saw that ice repaired and kept moving toward them.

"Not again!" Another soldier panicked as Roy, as soaked as possible stepped forward and snapped his fingers creating flames.

"Don't underestimate my flames!" Roy exclaimed in a kind of angry way.

Riza sighed as she closed the suitcase full of Roy's gloves.

"Really… Could you please be useless only on rainy days?" She asked earning a grin from Xenia while Roy sent another blast of fire at the ice.

-With Isaac-

Isaac kept walking through an alley although he was stumbling forward and panting, that's unfortunately when he saw Bradley standing there, cold and calm gaze of the Fuhrer lying upon Isaac.

"Bradley!" Isaac said and albeit he panted he began chuckling before his chuckle turned into mad laughter and he used his blood to create an blood spike.

"Prepare to die!" He told Bradley who was yet to utter a single word to him and attacked Bradley. In a single moment Bradley however countered Isaac's attack and killed the man. Blood flowed out of Isaac's blood as small red pearl dropped out of his body and shattered.

-With Kimbley-

Kimbley grinned in his cell.

"Such a shame…" He commented.

-With Roy and others-

"We need to cause some major destruction." Xenia said as she looked at the ice that just kept coming.

"Any ideas? We are doing everything we can here!" One of the soldiers snapped.

"I actually have one, if you are up to it, Vergil." Xenia offered and Vergil stood up, finally recovered from the shock and ready to act.

"I'll take that as a yes. Colonel please ignite the whirlwind I'll create." Xenia said and Roy nodded. He used that tactic with Xenia on many occasions and he was somewhat confused as to why she needed Vergil.

"Do it, Xenia." Vergil said as he took his sword out and Xenia smirked.

"2nd Lt. Hawkeye do I have the permission to act?" Vergil asked and Riza nodded.

"Permission granted." She said completely trusting the plan that Xenia had decided to use.

Vergil jumped up and Xenia enveloped him in whirlwind before she used it to get Vergil high into the sky and then launched him along with the whirlwind toward the ice.

"Now Colonel!" She exclaimed and Roy snapped his fingers thus flaming the whirlwind up. Vergil pointed his sword in front of him as he collided with the ice completely shattering everything in his way as wind provided protection and sliced through ice while flames melted it. As for Vergil his sword pierced through until it finally reached the Transmutation Circle and stabbed it.

"Not that we couldn't do it on our own but that was effective." Roy commented and Xenia smirked.

"I know you could have done it on your own actually, but this way it's faster." Xenia responded as Vergil with couple of scratches and burn marks along with burnt military jacket sliced his way back to the unit.

"_And here I thought he'd protect himself…_" Xenia admitted to herself as she looked at her brother.

"Who would have thought? I survived without any protection." Vergil admitted in mild amusement and this made Xenia frown, was it possible that Vergil gave up on using his powers just so he could make it easier for his enemies to kill him? Was he feeling that guilty for the crime he didn't commit? She might have said it that he killed 'Spark Lord' that he killed Grom, but she knew that could never be the truth. At least she hoped so…

"Well whatever… Anyway, 2nd Lt. Hawkeye, the action you've permitted me to participate in was successful. I'm waiting for the next order." Vergil reported as he saluted to Riza, albeit with his left hand.

"Good job. Help other soldiers destroy the remaining ice." She ordered, truth was, she supposed that he would be somewhat rebellious but here was the most notorious criminal in the Demon World, listening to her each and every order. She didn't mind it and she knew how to give orders but the situation they were in was somewhat ironic as she was well aware of the difference between their power…

-Unknown place-

Man closed his eyes-

-With Ed-

Ed, Al and Blaiddmon finally reached the place where Isaac and Bradley had their confrontation

"Fuhrer, King Bradley." Edward said getting Bradley's attention.

"Oh, congratulations on your hard work, Fullmetal Alchemist. But now I'll be able to brag to my son about how I saved you." Bradley said with a smile.

-With Vergil, Riza and Xenia-

Vergil sat at one of the tables while Xenia and Riza sat in front of him.

"Sergeant Leonidas, you are under strict order to answer any and all questions Lt. Col. Leonidas may ask." Riza said and Vergil nodded, he knew that Xenia noticed his reaction back at the field and he was prepared for the questioning, this was his sister after all, she wouldn't reopen the old wounds now would she?

"I understand." Vergil told them and looked at Xenia who took a deep breath.

"Sergeant Leonidas, explain to me, the reason behind your surprising reaction at the glance of your own image in the ice." Xenia requested.

"I was reminded of something, do not think about it Lt. Colonel. It is without a doubt none of your concern." Vergil replied formally yet his tone and answer had rebellious feel to it. Xenia was already pushing her luck with this yet she needed to continue.

"It is my first priority to know the issues that my subordinates and comrades may have. Explain your supposed fear of mirrored images." She requested yet again.

"Fear? Do not confuse fear with surprise nor anything else Lt. Colonel. It may lead you the wrong way in investigation." Vergil said in now somewhat of an apprehensive tone.

"Is that so? Then what was it, if you may kindly explain to me?" Xenia asked him and he narrowed his eyes.

"I refuse to answer." Vergil stated.

"You are under direct order." Xenia reminded him, all the while Riza looked at both of them carefully. It was clear that Xenia had lost her usual calmness. She wasn't paying attention to small signs of discomfort her younger brother was showing, either that or she was so desperate to find out about the truth behind Vergil's actions. Either way she had abandoned her usual system of analyzing a person, she was completely focused on bombarding her brother with questions that he clearly didn't want to talk about.

As for Vergil, well Riza felt pity, she could stop this, she could give him a way of abandoning the interrogation. He was trying so hard to put on an emotionless mask, yet she could see that in his mind memories flashed. She could relate to him, he without a doubt did something he regretted and she understood his discomfort, after all she wouldn't want to be interrogated about her past actions. Xenia was going right toward that.

"What exactly happened on that night? What happened to Grom?" Xenia suddenly asked and all masks fell as Vergil let out a growl.

"I refuse to answer." He let out an angry hiss as he glared at Xenia.

"Answer to me Vergil! Who killed Grom?!" She raised her voice and Riza decided to step in, she didn't know who this Grom person was, but the way Vergil acted was enough for her.

"Sergeant Leonidas, you are free to leave. You are no longer under the obligation to answer the questions." Riza said shocking both Vergil and Xenia.

Vergil spent good two minutes looking at Riza while Xenia stood there frozen as realization of what she was doing hit her.

"I'm sorry Vergil. I don't know what came over me." Xenia said as she left the office leaving Vergil and Riza alone.

"Thank you…" Vergil finally murmured and looked away. He let out a breath that he had been holding and looked at Riza once again.

"I owe you for this, 2nd Lt. Hawkeye." He said and Riza nodded. Unknowing to them this event would eventually lead to further development of their relationship marking it as the very first time they put each other's comfort and feelings over military.

-Next morning, With Roy-

Roy suddenly sneezed in his office.

"What? You caught a cold?" Hughes asked as he ran to Roy's table while Riza closed the doors behind him and Xenia stood on the other side of Roy's deck.

"And by the way I heard you accomplished quite a feat back there." Hughes told him.

"I just destroyed the transmutation circle and Id didn't do it on my own. The culprit was taken down by Fuhrer." Roy admitted.

"And Fuhrer is saying that you did it." Hughes said and Roy seemed a bit unhappy while Riza and Xenia looked a bit surprised.

"What you are not happy? Just take his words of gratitude. What do I always tell you? Always listen to the words of your elders." Hughes told him and Roy kind of pouted a bit while Xenia suppressed a chuckle and Riza remained stoic.

"Anyway about that interrogation you had with Sergeant Leonidas. What was it about Lt. Col.?" Riza asked and Xenia sighed slightly confusing Roy and Hughes.

"I needed to find out the answer on some questions. You see five years ago a war broke out in the Demon World, Grom, Vergil's teacher and father figure was killed in the final battle of that war." Xenia explained and then looked at them.

-With Ed-

"In the end we couldn't find out if it was Philosopher's Stone or not." Al said in a soft voice as he and Blaiddmon sat by Edward's hospital bed.

"Yeah, we'll just have to wait for army's report." Ed replied when suddenly doors opened and Armstrong stepped in.

"Edward Elric I heard you were hospitalized, so I ran here!" Armstrong exclaimed as he placed down the bouquet of roses, although the way he said the last part made trio scream in shock.

" There I shall console you of your boredom of being hospitalized!" He announced as he took his shirt of and began flexing.

"I didn't know you two enjoyed this kind of stuff." Blaiddmon teased them.

"We don't enjoy this!" Two brothers snapped at him while Armstrong kept posing to them.

"Aren't my splendid muscles warming up your heart? You don't have to be shy you can touch them!" Armstrong told them.

"Stop it!" Edward shouted.

-Unknown location-

A black haired woman spoke with someone on the phone.

"I see, so Isaac died." She said rather calmly.

"He could have become a human pillar. You know you did the most regrettable thing." She said.

"I see. What about the Philosopher's Stone? He overused it, huh?" She said while close to her a fat male ate something.

"Gluttony, don't eat wierd stuff!" She scolded the male.

"Yes things are going well in Lior. It shall start, soon." She said.

-With Vergil-

Vergil was in the courtyard training a bit by swinging his sword. He looked at his right arm that was limply hanging to his body, it actually only got in the way…

"Five years passed…" He muttered as he tried to clench his right fist, but as soon as he tried to move his arm in such manner images shot through his mind making him fall down to his knees.

He greeted his teeth and looked at the sword in his left hand before he threw it away.

-In the office-

"So, Lt. Col. Leonidas, what can you tell us about that event?" Roy asked and Xenia sighed.

"I only know basics and nothing adds up. Grom was killed yet Vergil survived even though they were found next to each other. Grom was dead and Vergil comatose. Maybe enemy thought that both of them died, well I suppose that's the case. Room showed clear indication of fierce battle yet there is no evidence of anyone else being participant in the battle, only blood that was in the room belongs to either Grom or Vergil." Xenia began her explanation.

"Did they fight each other?" Riza asked and Xenia shot her a dangerous look, yet she didn't back away.

"Don't you ever say something like that Hawkeye! Vergil and Grom would have never fought!" Xenia yelled at Riza completely enraged.

"Lt. Col. Leonidas calm down. What I said is logical, if their blood is the only blood on the battlefield thy must have fought." Riza calmly stated and Xenia growled a bit.

"It didn't happen you hear me!" Xenia shouted once again.

"Then it was one-sided." Roy deduced.

"I'm afraid you are wrong Roy. I never saw Vergil fighting but something about him gives of this feel, he can't possibly be defeated so badly." Hughes said and Xenia nodded.

"Especially with Grom there, I can't imagine just how powerful a person must be to give those two such a one-sided beating. This is the first piece that doesn't add up, but the fact is, we know for sure that someone else was there. Once he woke up Vergil lost most of his memories of that event, but he said that Grom was killed by a left-handed person. He couldn't remember the face as image for some reason seemed shattered." Xenia said now seemingly a bit calmer.

"The truth is, the only person who knows what happened in that room is Vergil." Xenia said and they all looked at each other, so many things didn't add up and the only person who knew everything seemed willing to take the information to the grave.

-With Riza-

Riza was walking toward the courtyard hoping to get some shooting exercise, however when she reached it she saw Vergil lying on the ground his sword far away from him, seemingly thrown away.

His breathing was steady but his left fist was clenched so tightly that she saw trails of blood flowing from his palm.

"Sergeant Leonidas?" She called him but when he didn't respond she walked up to him.

"It's no good. I can't forget it…" He mumbled, his voice so quiet that she barely even heard him.

"You shouldn't. You should never forget your past." Riza told him and he sighed.

"I know…" He said as he stood up and left, leaving his sword behind. Riza sighed as she picked the sword up and placed it next to the military jacket she just took off.

-With Vergil, that night-

Vergil knelt in front of a black haired demon who was without a doubt dying. Man had multiple wounds, he was missing his left arm and was lying in a pool of blood, not to mention that he had other minor injuries.

Vergil's eyes went wide in shock as last words left demon's mouth and his golden eyes closed as tears, for the first time in his entire life tears slid down Vergil's cheeks.

"Grom!" Vergil screamed at the skies.

Vergil's eyes suddenly snapped open as he started breathing heavily another nightmare, images that he couldn't erase, the death of the man that like a father to him, no Grom was a father to him and that death was caused by him…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Memories Of Sinners<strong>_


	7. Memories Of Sinners

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thanks for review, I'm glad you like it.<strong>_

_**trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for review, I'm afraid that there will be hints about what happened but detailed flashback of it will have to wait.**_

_**Guest – Thanks for review. Well here is the update.**_

_**jack – Thanks for review, I'm glad you like it.**_

_**Guest – Thanks for review and here is the update.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 – Memories Of Sinners<strong>_

* * *

><p>Edward. Alphonse and Blaiddmon were in a train, traveling to Liore, although Blaiddmon was inside of Al's armor.<p>

"Brother." Al called out to his brother.

"Hm?" Ed showed that he was listening.

"What do you think about that High Priest in Liore?" Al asked.

"He apparently creates miracles, huh? He creates flowers out of nothing, it could be just a trick but then again…" Ed replied.

"It could be what we were looking for all these years." He finished.

-Flashback-

Edward now in wheelchair was reading a book on alchemy, while Alphonse, who was now in his armor sat next to him.

"A heavenly stone that destroyed Xerxes overnight. A great elixir that was sealed by a sage from the west. There are many names for it but to put it simply it's something that reinforces alchemy. That's Philosopher's Stone." Ed read out loud.

"If we had this we could get your body back Al." He said to his brother.

"Damn it! Why isn't there anything else written here?!" Edward complained as he waved his remaining arm around.

-Flashback ends-

"Philosopher's Stone? What can you do with it?" Blaiddmon questioned.

"We should be able to return our bodies with it." Al replied.

"Really? When we get back from Liore I'll try to get in touch with a demon doctor, maybe he knows something about it. If such thing can be found in the Demon World he'll know it." Blaiddmon replied.

"You will? But wait why would just any demon doctor know anything about that?" Ed asked a bit skeptical about the doctor in question.

"Well, Timon is a doctor, normally no demon can heal others, but he found a way to do it. If nothing else I'm sure he'll tell us about that. Also he isn't just a doctor. He is one of the most important persons in the Demon World's underground. Vergil and Grom were the only ones more important. You see Timon leads the Demon Hunting business, he gives information about location, strength and things like that." Blaiddmon replied.

"Wouldn't that make us enemies of the Demon World, to be seen with a person like Timon-san?" Al asked a bit concerned, he learned to trust small demon, but this person didn't sound like a good idea.

"Technically yes, but if you don't do anything directly Mundus won't act." Blaiddmon assured them.

"What makes you so sure. I want to see that demon but the demon king as your enemy, I'm not that crazy." Ed told him.

"Mundus is afraid. He won't touch Demon Hunters, nor those who come in contact with them." Blaiddmon revealed.

"Afraid? The Demon king? Afraid of what?" Ed asked, the more Blaiddmon spoke the more entire story seemed unbelievable.

"It's not of what, but of who. He is afraid of Vergil. Because even though both sides are at temporary peace, both Mundus and Vergil are aware that Vergil held the power to kill Mundus and Mundus is, unlike Vergil aware that Vergil is capable of using that power again. Thing that would push Vergil into that is rage and if Mundus hurts Timon, Demon Hunters, me or anyone Vergil comes to care about, well anger and rage won't even begin to explain Vergil's emotions at that particular moment." Blaiddmon explained and Ed gulped.

"Then after we get back from Liore, take us to that Timon person." Ed agreed.

"Sure. But I've been wondering, what made you learn alchemy?" Blaiddmon asked.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Ed asked, if Blaiddmon was to ask about Human Transmutation the only answer he would get as 'it's none of your business.'.

"Not much, only when and why did you start practicing alchemy, you know the very beginning." Blaiddmon explained to this Edward smiled a bit, it looked like small demon knew that there are things he shouldn't ask about.

"It was because of our mother." Edward began.

-Flashback-

It was ten years ago, in a small place known as Resembool.

"Ed, Al, where are you?" their mother Trisha called them, she went into her husband's room and found two boys. Books were scattered around them and there was a drawn circle on the floor.

"Oh. Are you scattering Daddy's studies again?" She asked but then she saw the circle.

"Oh my, no doodling on the floor." She told them although her voice was still kind and there was no sign of scolding.

"We're not doodling, watch." Ed told her as he activated the circle and created a small bird.

"Is that alchemy?" She asked.

"Yes." Edward replied.

"Did you learn that from Daddy?" She questioned.

"How can we learn it from someone who's never here?" Ed replied with a question of his own.

"We read it in the books." Al told her.

"In the books? As expected from Daddy's children." Trisha praised them.

"Was it wrong?" Al asked.

"Of course not. Now I'll have to brag about the two of you." Trisha told them and two boys smiled.

Mom praised us when we did alchemy and we liked it. But in that summer, mom passed away due to epidemic…

-Flashback ends-

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." Blaiddmon said.

"What about you? When and why did you start training?" Al asked.

"Well it was a year prior to meeting Vergil, about 11 years ago." Blaiddmon began.

"There's not much to tell actually, I was one of the rare demons so I was constantly hunted by Mundus' followers, to become a test subject or something, so I began training whenever I could. I wanted to survive, I guess that was the worst year of my life, but after that I met Vergil and he offered me a shelter and training, not to mention protection and friendship." Blaiddmon summed it up.

"Aren't you curious about our bodies?" Al asked a question that was in Ed's mind for a while now.

"Not really, everyone has secrets and touchy subjects. I've lived with Vergil for ten years, I know that all too well. On top of that even if I wanted to know, I don't know how to ask, I can't find a way to ask about that and not open the old wounds, it's impossible. No matter how smart you are you can't do that." Blaiddmon replied.

As he listened Ed began remembering everything that happened after his and Al's mother died.

-Flashback-

After their mother died two boys were often alone, sitting in front of her grave.

"Brother… I'm hungry." Al said.

"And it's getting cold. Let's go…" He added.

"If Dad comes…" He began but Ed cut him off.

"Don't talk about him." Ed interrupted.

"That person isn't our Dad, he didn't even return for Mom's funeral." Ed said.

"I wonder if we can bring mom back." He suddenly suggested.

"But books said that transmutating humans is forbidden." Al reminded him.

"So? We'll keep it a secret." Ed told him.

"You are here again." They suddenly heard Winry saying.

"What do you want, Winry?" Ed asked.

"Grandma says that if you cry too much for someone who died they'll also grieve as much as you do." Winry told them.

"We are not crying." Ed strongly assured her.

"You are the one who always cries because your parents are always gone and you are lonely!" Ed yelled at her.

"I-I never cry!" Winry snapped at him.

"Really?" Ed challenged her.

"I'm sorry I was worried about you now! If you come home after me you aren't getting any supper!" Winry told them as she ran off.

"What? Wait!" Ed yelled after her.

"W-Wait for me!" Al added as two boys began running after her.

-That night-

"Let's eat!" Ed, Al, Winry and Winry's grandmother Pinako said together.

The group of four was a eating their dinner but Ed refused to drink his milk.

"Drink your milk, Ed." Pinako told him.

"I hate milk." Ed stated.

"If you don't drink it you'll stay a runt." She told him.

"Who are you calling a runt you minimum hag?!" Ed asked as he was a bit pissed off.

"What was that? You pea-sized runt?!" Pinako asked him.

"Minimum hag!" Ed yelled at her.

"Micro runt!" She yelled back.

"You are smaller than an ant!" Ed argued back.

"You are smaller than a flea!" Pinako told him and so they kept on arguing.

-A couple of days later, after school-

"You were reading your book again during the classes…" Winry told them as three kids walked together on their way back from school.

"You have to pay attention to classes you know." She reminded them.

"I don't care." Ed simply replied.

"And? What were you reading?" Winry questioned.

"It's a secret." Al told her.

"It's none of your business Winry." Ed told her.

"You two always keep little secrets!" Winry told them and Al chuckled as they separated at the bridge.

"Ed! Al! We have a stew tonight!" Winry told them.

"Awesome!" Al exclaimed.

"We'll see you tonight!" Ed added.

-Later that night-

Two boys were once again studying.

"The person that made stew was really a genius. It has milk and it still tastes great." Ed commented making Al look at him a bit strangely.

"To think off mixing milk and vegetable soup. The scientist sometimes have to change their thinking drastically." Ed commented and then realized.

"That's it. I'm sure Human Transmutation needs something like that as well, something drastic." He said.

From that day we researched Human Transmutation… We kept practicing our alchemy with our master. It took years but 'I want to see Mom's face' 'I want to be happy with mom again' with those thoughts in our hearts we finally…

"Here it is." Ed said in triumphal way as he finally finished writing.

-That night-

"Water, 35l. Carbon, 20kg. Ammonia 4l. Lime, 1.5g. Phosphorus, 800g. Salt, 250g. Niter, 100g. Sulfur, 80g. Fluorine, 7.5g. Iron, 5g. Silicon, 3g." Ed listed out all the bigger elements of human body.

"Now to finish construction circle." He said as he and Al finished drawing it.

"And now all that's left is information about the soul." He finished and they made small cuts on their fingers and blood dripped on the materials.

Two boys knelt down in front of the circle with their hands on it.

"Let's do it, Al." Ed encouraged him.

"Right." Al replied as they activated the circle, it began shining in usual blue color, with lightning crackling around it, but then a deep purple color began emmiting from around it and shadows rose as eyes opened in the middle of the circle.

Suddenly Al's arm was detached from his body and same happened with Ed's left leg.

"Is this… a rebound?" Ed questioned as he looked at missing part of his leg.

"Brother!" Al called out to him as shadows grabbed his body.

"Brother! Brother…" He called again.

"Al!" Ed called back as he tried to reach Al.

"BROTHER!" Al screamed but suddenly he disappeared and Ed found himself in white place with a gate behind him.

"Huh? What was I doing?" He asked himself trying to remember, but then he noticed a creature, it was human in shape but it was completely white.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I am what you call world. In other words I am God. In other words I am Truth. In other words I am one and I am… you. Now let me show you. Mr. Idiot-who-acts-all-high-and-mighty." It spoke and suddenly Ed noticed a gate that opened and same shadows that took Al away took him into it.

"No! Stop it!" Ed screamed.

"So noisy." Truth commented.

At that moment all the knowledge in this world seemed to flow into my head.

"Stop! My head is going to burst!" He yelled. Pictures passed by next to him, images of his life, images of everything.

His body however started disassembling.

"No! Stop it!" He screamed.

"I'm being disassembled!" Again he screamed but then he saw a figure…

My head felt like it was going to burst, but then I realized. This was the 'Truth'.

"M… Mom." He realized as he tried to reach her, but just as they were about to touch he found himself in that white place yet again.

"That's it… My Human Transmutation theory wasn't wrong. Please show it to me again! I was just about to find out what was I missing to do it!" Ed begged as he touched the gate.

"No, no, no. I can't show you more with the toll that you paid." Truth scolded him.

"Toll?" Ed questioned.

"Yes, toll." Truth confirmed and then it's left leg, up to the knee became like Ed's, on the other hand, same part of Ed's body disappeared…

"Equivalent exchange, isn't that right? Mr. Alchemist?" Truth asked him and then Ed's eyes once again opened in his home.

Ed screamed as blood gushed out of his leg, on the other side all that was left from Al were his clothes…

"It got taken away!" He screamed as he clutched what was left of his leg.

"Someone… help…" He begged for help as he fell down.

"Mom… Mom…" He called but what he saw when he looked at the place at which their mother was supposed to appear he saw a monstrous creature….

"No…" He muttered as he realized.

"This… This isn't what I wanted!" Ed yelled.

"Al! Alphonse!" He called out to his brother.

"Alphonse! Alphonse!" He kept calling.

"Because of me… Alphonse!" He screamed as armor that would later become Alphonse's body fell down.

"Damn it… Damn it!" Ed cursed as he dragged himself to the armor leaving a bloody trail behind his left leg, or rather what was left of it.

"Bring him back! Whether it's arm or leg, or even my heart! Take whatever you want just bring him back!" He exclaimed as he drew a blood rune.

"Bring him back! He is my one and only brother!" He screamed as he clapped his hands together.

-Present-

Roy and Hughes were in Hughes' office.

"They are letting you go, huh?" Hughes asked.

"Yes, I can finally return to East City with my team." Roy replied.

"Well when you come here next time I want to see you as Brigadier General, not Colonel." Hughes encouraged him.

"You are saying that as if it's a walk in the part." Roy told him.

"Anyway I should give this to you now." Hughes said as he picked up a file and gave it to Roy.

"What's this?" Flame Alchemist questioned curiously.

"Report on entire thing with Isaac McDougal." Hughes told him.

"I see…" Roy said as he began reading but then they heard a knock.

"Lt. Col. Hughes! Col. Mustang! I apologize for interruption but there is an emergency. Col. Mustang please report to General Barto with your team for further information." One of the soldiers said and Roy gave him a brief salute as he began walking out.

"I'll talk to you later, Hughes." Roy said.

"Good luck!" Hughes called out from behind him.

-In Mustang's temporary office-

Vergil and Riza finished filling the last of the paperwork while Xenia finished packing their stuff.

"Finally we are going back…" Xenia said, exhaustion filling her voice.

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait. We were called by General Barto. Something urgent or so it seems." Roy suddenly said as he entered the office.

"What does that bastard want now?" Vergil questioned, he was sick of Barto and he hated demon's guts, thus he felt no need to hide it.

"As friendly as always I see." Xenia mumbled.

"Sergeant Leonidas you'll have to pay him a proper respect." Roy ordered.

"I ain't bowing down to anyone, especially not to a demon." Vergil replied.

"Sergeant, This is an order." Riza decided to try out her own luck at making Vergil listen to them and it seemed to work.

"Fine, I won't call him bastard, but I refuse to bow down or salute to him." Vergil gave in and trio sighed, this was probably the best they could get from Vergil…

"At least someone here can keep Sergeant Leonidas under leash." Came Barto's comment from the doors.

"General Barto! Pardon our carelessness. We didn't notice you sir." Roy apologized as he saluted, his salute was followed by salutes from Xenia and Riza and a glare from Vergil.

"Don't worry Col. Mustang, it's Sergeant's fault for being disrespectful." Barto simply stated.

"But that aside, we have a urgency. A demon has started terrorizing one of the farm districts. We aren't completely sure about the exact location right now though. I believed that since Sergeant Leonidas is used to this type of job that he'd be a good choice for hunting down that demon." Barto replied and Vergil snorted, this however gained him a glare from Riza. One that surprisingly made him calm down.

"I understand. We'll head there right away." Roy said as he gave Barto a salute.

"Here is available information." Barto said as he handed Roy a couple of papers.

"We'll make sure not to disappoint you sir." Xenia replied instead of Roy.

Four soldiers left the office, unaware of the danger that they were heading to…

"Let's see if you can survive, or if you can still fight at all." Barto murmured to himself as he watched Vergil's retreating form.

-In the car-

Riza was once again driving with Vergil at the passenger seat while Roy and Xenia took the back seat.

"You know Vergil if you want to stay alive you might want to work on your attitude a bit." Xenia scolded him.

"Will you knock it off already. I'm tired of your constant complaining. Where is Xenia I knew? Where did the girl that I could call my sister and be proud of it go?" Vergil asked.

"Well she realized that being rebellious on your own brings you nothing. You are the immature one here, you think everything can be solved with straight forward battle." Xenia told him.

"And you are a coward who lost her will to fight. I may have stopped fighting but I haven't given up. One day someone will appear to take down Mundus, that might not be me but when that someone appears I'll make sure he or she inherits Grom's will." Vergil told her.

"And I thought that Grom's death would knock some sense into you." Xenia said and Vergil sent her a glare.

"Like you could understand a single thing about it." Vergil told her.

"I'm your sister! If I don't understand it who will?!" She snapped at him.

"Well lately I'm feeling like blood has nothing to do with relationship between two persons. You and I sure do one hell of a great job to prove that theory." Vergil told her.

On the other hand Roy and Riza chose to stay quiet, this might have not been the place to discuss family issues, but it was better to solve it here rather than on the battlefield…

"Sometimes you are just like Grom. Too stubborn for his own good and too stupid to know when to give up!" Xenia said but then she realized what she said.

"Well for your information if it wasn't for Grom neither one of us would have been alive. I don't care what you are saying about me, but don't you dare insult a man that saved my life." Vergil warned her and with his tone being as threatening as it was she had no option but to stop for now...

As it was now, the tension between two Leonidas was going to only become bigger, with no one to interfere, to calm them down, it looked like they'd become each other's worst enemies…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. Where I'm from I'm a bit late but Happy New Year!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Black Spark<strong>_


	8. Black Spark

_**Answer on review:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>jack – Thanks for review, I'm glad you like it.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 – Black Spark<strong>_

* * *

><p>-4 years ago-<p>

4 years ago, following the rumor of talented young alchemist Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye came to Resembool.

Roy was in Elric brothers' house, in front of the bloody stain on the floor.

"Lt. Colonel, they are not in the back eith…" Riza began but then she saw the mess on the floor. Unlike in the present Riza's hair was short.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Where are they?!" Roy demanded to know, anger or frustration, which one it was it wasn't clear, but one of those was clearly present in his voice.

"Where are those Elric brothers?" He asked and Riza looked at him, a small hint of worry in her eyes shined through.

-In front of Rockbell household-

Den, Pinako and Winry's pet dog barked as Roy and Riza knocked on the front doors.

"Pipe down Den." Pinako scolded him from the inside as she opened the doors.

"To customers you have to be…" She was about to finish but then she saw that her 'customers' are actually part of the military.

Roy entered the house right away and Riza followed him.

"Hey! What does military have to do here?!" Pinako demanded but Roy ignored her as he saw Ed in a wheelchair, with lifeless look in his eyes and missing two of his limbs. Behind him was Al.

"I just came from your house!" Roy exclaimed as he picked Ed up by the neck of boy's shirt.

"What was that? What did you make?!" Roy yelled at him and Ed looked down, looking a bit scared, but nonetheless there was no fire in his eyes. Al placed his hand onto Roy's forearm and Roy noticed that the armor was shaking.

"We didn't mean it… We are sorry…" Al apologized.

"You are…" Roy realized as Al began apologizing again and again.

-A bit later-

Roy, Pinako and Ed were sitting at the table while Al remained behind Ed's wheelchair.

"I was shocked." Roy admitted.

"I heard about talented young alchemist and came here. To think that a child performed Human Transmutation, though incomplete. And even managed to affix a soul. He has more than enough to become a State Alchemist." Roy told them.

"If he'd become a State Alchemist. He'd have to fight as a soldier during times of emergency. At the same time, the position comes with privileges, as they would be allowed to perform research of the highest level. Maybe they'd be able to find a way to bring their bodies back…" Roy explained and presented the idea to two brothers. Pinako however was having different opinion.

"When these boys staggered in here covered in blood I went to their house. That…" She began as she remembered the creature she found there.

"That wasn't a human! Is alchemy what allowed them to create something as terrifying as that? Then I'm against it!" Pinako objected.

"Are you telling these boys to look at the hell again?!" She demanded.

-Outside-

Riza was sitting outside of the room when Winry came with two cups of tea on the plate.

"Please." She offered Riza who looked at her before taking the cup.

"Thank you." Riza thanked her and Winry sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Um… Lieutenant-san." She began.

"Just call me Riza. Riza Hawkeye. Nice to meet you." Riza introduced herself and extended her hand to Winry who however looked down.

"Riza-san." Winry began.

"Have you ever had to shot someone?" Winry asked taking Riza aback by the sudden question.

"I have." Riza admitted.

"I don't like soldiers. Because mom and dad were taken to the battlefield and killed there. Furthermore now you two are trying to take Ed and Al too." Winry said as her bangs overshadowed her eyes.

"Whether they come or not is up to them." Riza said shocking Winry who turned to look at Riza.

"Yes… Up to them." Riza repeated.

-Inside of the room-

"I won't force you. I'm just presenting you with the possibilities." Roy told them.

-Outside of the room-

"Whether they want to move forward, or stay stuck in one place." Riza said.

-Inside-

"Whether you want to end your life in despair or bow down to the army, seeking what possibilities lie there." Roy continued.

-Outside-

"It's those boys who have to make that decision." Riza told her.

-Inside-

"If the possibility lies on that path, than you should move forward to return your bodies to normal. Even if the path is a muddy river." Roy said and Ed looked at him, his eyes were still lifeless…

-Outside-

Winry looked at Riza for a bit longer before looking at the plate that was still in her hands.

"Riza-san, why did you become a soldier?" Winry asked.

"Because I have someone I want to protect." Riza answered shocking Winry yet again. At that moment Roy left the room and Riza stood up.

"We are leaving." Roy stated.

"Yes, sir." Riza replied.

-Outside of the house-

"Well, this is a goodbye, young lady." Riza said to Winry who extended her hand, but kept looking down.

"My name is Winry." Winry finally said making Riza smile.

"I see. I hope we'll meet again, Winry-chan." Riza said as two exchanged a handshake, not too long after that Roy and Riza left.

"Do you think he'll come?" Riza asked Roy.

"He will." Roy answered.

"But those boy's eyes looked spiritless…" Riza said.

"You think so? Those… Were burning eyes." Roy told her.

-In train, present-

Ed looked out of the window remembering what happened after that.

-Flashback-

"You won't regret it?" Pinako asked him.

"I won't. How long would it take for both the surgery and rehab?" He asked as he sat on the surgery bed.

"I'll say about three years." Pinako replied and Ed closed his eyes. He thought it over for a couple of moments before taking a deep breath in.

"One year." He stated clearly saying that he would finish the rehabilitation in only one year. This of course shocked both Winry and Pinako.

"You'll be coughing up blood." Pinako warned him. Older Elric nodded slightly, determination filling his eyes as he turned toward his brother.

"Just hang in there for a bit more Al. I'll get your body back." Ed said.

"And when that happens you'll also have your limbs back, brother." Al added.

"Yeah." Ed confirmed it.

-One year later-

Ed finally finished the rehabilitation and was now outside with Al, his hair was also longer and he kept it in a braid.

Two brothers were, however, busy with sparring. Ed's automail forearm clashed with Al's left arm before Ed jumped up and attempted to kick Al who blocked his brother's left kick with his arms crossed. Al pushed Ed away as two clashed again a couple of times before finally stopping.

"Your body is all fixed up now, don't you think?" Al said as Ed clenched his right fist.

"Yeah! Now there's just alchemy to train. Since I haven't used it since then." Ed confirmed.

"I see. You haven't used alchemy since you affixed my soul." Al noticed as Ed clapped his hands together transmutating part of his automail into a blade.

"Huh?" Al questioned as he realized that his brother didn't need a transmutation circle.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed.

"Perfect, perfect." Ed admired his work.

"That's amazing brother! You did it without a transmutation circle! Just like how our master does it!" Al exclaimed praising Ed who looked at him a bit confused.

"You can do it too, can't you Al?" Ed asked.

"No, brother!" Al denied and Ed remembered the Truth, eye and the gate he saw back on that night.

"You didn't see that?" Ed asked.

"See what?" Al questioned.

"No… Never mind." Ed said but he was still a bit confused as to why Al didn't see that. However he was broken out of his thoughts as wrench hit his head making him fall down on the ground.

"Hey! You transformed my automail didn't you?!" Winry yelled at him.

"So you are going to transform my head instead?!" Ed demanded as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow… Geez… Uncute machine freak." Ed said causing Winry to blush in frustration.

"Like I care if I'm cute or not. I'm fine with being a machine freak too!" Winry told him.

"I've decided to support you until you get your limbs back!" Winry told him and he turned around to look at her while Al got a thoughtful expression.

-In Central, sometime later-

King Bradley, followed by two soldiers was going to the exam hall.

"It's rare to see you observing the exams, sir." One of the soldiers said.

"Well I heard that a twelve years old was being tested. So I thought I would drop by so I would have something to talk about with my family tonight." He explained

-Inside of the testing room-

Ed was standing in between two soldiers and two were behind him while Bradley stood not too far away from him.

"Oh, an arm made of steel." Bradley observed.

"I got it during the civil war." Ed explained as he gripped the arm.

"Yeah, we sure had a lot of troubles in Ishbal." Bradley said.

"Who is that?" Ed asked one of the soldiers. The one that he turned to leaned down a bit and whispered to him.

"Idiot! That's Fuhrer President King Bradley." Soldier told him making Ed frown a bit as he thought about something.

"Now let the exam begin." Bradley said.

"Do you have something to draw the transmutation circle with?" The soldier from before asked as other soldiers, amongst them being Roy, watched from above.

"I don't need something like that." Ed replied as he crouched down, tapped his hands on the floor and slowly from the ground a spear began emerging.

"Without a transmutation circle…" Roy muttered as other soldiers looked shocked with the exception being Bradley who calmly looked at Ed.

"Now this is quite something." Bradley said as Ed took the spear.

Suddenly Ed charged forward in an attempt to attack Bradley.

"Your Excellency!" Soldiers exclaimed, but nonetheless before Ed could truly reach the Fuhrer four soldiers had their guns pointed at his head while another one had his gun ready. What stopped them from shooting was Bradley holding his hand out as a sign for them to stop.

"And some important figure could be assassinated like this so…" Ed said as he moved the spear away.

"Hmm. He's certainly got a lot of plunk." Bradley commented.

"But he doesn't understand the size of this world." Bradley said as he turned to leave, leaving Ed confused, but at that moment his spear was cut in two and he finally saw Bradley's sword being draw.

"When did he draw his sword?" Ed questioned himself.

"Good luck with the exams, young alchemist." Bradley wished him the good luck.

-At Resembool-

Winry stood by Al who was sitting on the grass looking at the distance.

"I wonder if brother is doing fine on the exams." Al wondered.

"Hey, Al." Winry got his attention.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked curiously.

"If Ed becomes a State Alchemist, will the two of you leave this town?" Winry asked.

"Yeah." Al replied.

-In Mustang's office-

Ed looked at the small box in which his silver pocket watch rested. It had engraved symbol of the State Alchemist program.

"This is the badge of the State Alchemist, silver pocket watch." Mustang explained to Edward.

"This is your certification. The Fuhrer gave you a quite an ironic title." Roy said as he read the title that was given to Ed.

"What?" Ed asked.

"No. Congratulation, you are now a dog of the military." Roy congratulated him as he placed the paper on his table. Ed took it and read it.

'This official document certifies that the nation of Amestris, prefecture of the Generalissimo appoints the name Fullmetal to Edward Elric in the name of Fuhrer King Bradley.

The State Alchemist shall follow all orders and policies of the military.

A research assessment examination shall be held once every year. In the case that the State Alchemist does not show signs of progress as a result of the examination, he shall be discharged from the services of State Alchemist.

The State Alchemist is entitled to the use of ample research funds, unrestricted access to classified documentation, access to various governmental facilities, and a military rank equal to that of "Major".

- King Bradley'

That was what was written on the paper.

"Fullmetal?" Ed questioned.

"That's right. A second name given to all State Alchemist. The name that you'll be carrying around is 'Fullmetal Alchemist'." Roy told him and Ed got a half evil smile on his face.

"I like it. Sounds like something heavy to carry. But I'll do it." Ed said.

-Flashback ends-

-In the train-

Sun was rising once again and Ed seemed to have fallen asleep during his trip down the memory lane.

"Brother, Blaiddmon, we are almost there." Al said waking his two companions up.

Ed stirred a bit and opened his eyes as Blaiddmon lazily yawned.

"Liore, huh?" Ed mmbled.

"_There should be some clue there on how to get Al's body back…_" He thought.

"The Philosopher's Stone." He said.

-With Vergil-

Four soldiers finally reached their destination, a farm district, it wasn't that big, but it was certainly going to be hard to search through with only four people.

"Well we are here." Xenia said as she looked around.

"Now. We know that our targets are demons and it is a well known fact that going up against unknown number of demons alone is as close to a suicide as one can get. So we'll split up in two pairs." Xenia began and turned to face remaining soldiers.

"How about you and Sgt. Leonidas in one pair and 2nd Lt. Hawkeye and I as second?" Roy suggested hoping to make two siblings get along again by forcing them to work together.

"Not good. While the two of you do have some experience Vergil and I are much more experienced, we can't stay in the same pair." Xenia said and then looked at Vergil.

"And he seemingly won't listen to anyone other than 2nd Lieutenant… So the only combinations we have are you Colonel and myself in one pair and Vergil and 2nd Lt. Hawkeye in second." Xenia finished and no one had any complains.

"I don't have anything against that." Roy said, sure he hoped to get Xenia and Vergil on the same pair, but now that Xenia explained her reasoning it looked like this was the best choice.

"As long as I'm not with you." Vergil replied casually.

"Shall we go? 2nd Lt.?" Vergil questioned. Riza took the lead and duo took off.

"Colonel. We'll take care of this side." Riza announced.

"Be careful." Roy muttered, suddenly he got this chilling feeling as Riza and Vergil left and he wasn't the only one.

"They'll have to be… Vergil's loyalty and obedience to the side, with the way he is those two are lacking raw power." Xenia said and frowned.

"But Vergil also knows more about demons than I… They just left and I'm already cursing this idea…" Xenia softly said making Roy sigh.

He shouldn't have trouble against weaker demons, right?" He asked and Xenia shook her head.

"No. Even in his worst state, he can take down weaker demons. Although right now he isn't that far from his worst." Xenia replied.

-With Vergil and Riza-

Silence between the two was pretty much constant since they separated from Roy and Xenia and Riza finally decided to start a conversation.

"For the past three years Xenia was always looking for you. I'm surprised to see that you two are having so many fights in such a short period of time." Riza observed.

"Years apart do that to any relationship 2nd Lt. Hawkeye." Vergil told her.

"You don't seem like you were always this distant, what happened?" Riza asked him making Vergil sigh.

"Things became complicated when I became a Demon Hunter, while we were living together up until 10 years ago I often went on hunting missions. After she turned 18 she decided to go and see the Human World. I stayed in the Demon World but we still saw each other rather often. You could say that everything crashed 5 years ago. I forced Timon into hiding the fact that I'm alive from her for two years and then when she finally found out I already had the upper hand, I didn't want to see her so I kept slipping under her radar. If she would sense Blaiddmon's energy during some battle the two of us would quickly find a way to escape again. It's type of behavior only scum can pull off, but I needed to keep myself away from her at least for some time." Vergil said and Riza looked at him.

"What changed your mind?" She asked referring to his recent visit that escalated in him staying and joining the army,

"I don't know I just felt like it." He replied but before Riza could question him he answered the unspoken question.

"I often do things on a whim. You could probably say that more often than not I follow my instincts, whether the thing I do because of that is good or bad in other people's eyes never mattered to me." He said but then he stopped and looked around, he also noticed that Riza had two of her guns out and was ready to fire them.

"Impressive." He complimented her as he unsheathed his sword.

"Looks like we have a company here." Vergil said with a smirk as he noticed about forty demons approaching them. His smirk however faded when he noticed what kind of demons was actually going toward them.

"Be careful. This could get bad." Vergil told her and glanced at Riza who seemed calmer than any human he ever saw, here she was facing a hoard of demons and she was as calm as possible, that was something that greatly raised Vergil's respect for her.

He would, though, have time to admire Riza's attitude later he had many problems here. Demons that were approaching them could be deadly. Stygian was the least of his problems, humanoid demon resembling porcelain, cracked doll that was wiling a large razor blade. There were twenty of those and if they were the only enemies than Vergil would have no concern whatsoever. Other Twenty were however his problem. Fourteen flying enemies wasn't exactly what he wanted, 5 Bathos, golden, putto-like demons that constantly hovered in air. Open cavity filled with fire that replaced their abdomen was the place from which their bombs came from, although devastating, bombs needed ten seconds to explode after they hit something. Remaining 9 were however problems…

Evolved Bathos… Same as their less evolved cousins but instead of only being golden, they were a mix of golden and silver, what made them dangerous was the fact that their bombs exploded upon impact… A deadly and effective ability that caused the deaths of many demons and humans… 2 Death Knights were another problem, similar to Stygians they had razor blades, but additionally they also had an annoying shield… 3 Ravagers didn't make things any better at all. Temporary Berserkers, Ravagers had chainsaws as their weapons and when they attacked, their attacks were almost impossible to stop. Without a doubt as he is he would find no way to stop them and neither would Riza…

The last and the biggest problem was the Butcher, bulletproof, almost indestructible for any normal human and even certain number of demon, Vergil being one of them at this point, bigass, armed with two deadly buzzsaws that could create energy formed buzzsaws that would fly toward the enemy, demon. Yes, this was the biggest problem out of all the demons Vergil and Riza had to face now.

"It's bad huh?" Riza asked and he nodded.

"How good of a sniper are you?" Vergil asked.

"Good enough." She said and he decided to trust her on that.

"That'll have to do Riza. Because I can't get us out of this mess alive without your help." He said completely dropping the formalities.

"They won't attack until we move. So listen up. Stygians, the most common ones are semi vulnerable to your guns, while sword would work the best against them, you should know that you can kill them with your guns. Those two with shields are vulnerable to bullets, but only if they can't block them with shields. I'll take care of the shields. Golden ones won't be much of a problem, just dodge their bombs and stay at least three meters away from the bombs. Don't shoot them, they are bulletproof. Golden and silver ones in the air are more dangerous, upon contact their bombs will explode so make sure they don't touch you or you'll die. Those three with chainsaws, don't shoot them, they are also bulletproof and stay as far away from them as possible. The last one, is a problem, don't shoot him and avoid him as much as possible." Vergil explained and Riza nodded.

"Roger." She said showing that she understood him.

Vergil was the first to act as he charged at the group of demons, two Stygians attempted a quick kill by swinging their razors at him however he blocked them, but before he could cut them down Riza shot them. He smirked as he regained his composure and charged further forward. He kicked another Stygian and while Riza shot it down, he used its body to leap further to one of the Bathos. He swung his sword with enough force to cut demon in half. He landed not too far away from the Butcher that descended his buzzsaw toward Vergil who quickly blocked it and jumped back.

Vergil easily noticed that two Ravagers were approaching him and an idea struck his mind.

As Riza shot down another Stygian she noticed Vergil got himself in between two Ravagers and one of them was ready to attack…

"Sergeant!" Riza yelled as she fired at two Ravagers, but bullets just bounced off. One of the Chainsaws went toward Vergil's neck but the white haired demon smirked as he ducked under it and it cut off second Ravager's head. Vergil jumped to his right thus evading another attack from Ravager.

"You panicked." Vergil teased Riza who glared at him.

"You are an idiot." She said and he grinned.

"You aren't the first one to say that to me." Vergil told her and she sighed as she shot down two bombs from Evolved Bathos, but in all commotion she failed to see another one coming from behind her, luckily for her Vergil jumped, grabbed the hold of her and leaped forward tackling her to the ground. He forced her to miss the target and bullet strayed to the skies, yes he was on top of her now but she was saved from an explosion.

"That was too close." Vergil noted as Riza regained her composure and fired at Stygian that attempted to cut them down while Vergil cut it thus destroying it. He stood up, sheathed his sword and held out his hand to Riza who accepted it and he pulled her up.

"Thanks." She said and he smiled.

"Don't mention it." He replied and then turned his attention back to their enemies. Riza shot and destroyed three Evolved Bathos by hitting the bombs before they could launch them and Vergil grinned as he swung his sword toward her, only for her to duck under it allowing him to cut down two Stygian.

"Not bad for a pair that never worked together, don't you think?" He asked as he looked at her for a moment.

"I can't argue with that." She said, she had to admit, working along with him was certainly not a problem to her. In fact, she found herself trusting him rather quickly.

With Butcher now trying to approach them neither Vergil nor Riza could allow themselves to stay in one place for too long. Vergil however still managed to rush in and cut down one Stygian while Riza took down another pair of them with her guns.

Vergil jumped back to her and Bathos' bomb landed next to them. Vergil however quickly took it and threw it at Butcher, now while it didn't do any damage it still staggered it for a short period of time, one that was enough for Vergil to rush in, slice at its only weak spot, its abdomen, and realized that he can't cut through… In frustration Vergil dashed toward more enemies but he was pushed away by Ravager's attempt to take him out.

One of the three remaining Bathos threw a bomb that landed next to Vergil, however while he remained in safe distance from it, the white haired Demon Hunter lured in a Stygian into the range. Bomb exploded and Stygian, that was hit by explosion was killed albeit it's body wasn't completely destroyed.

Vergil used the momentum of Stygian's destruction or rather explosion that sent it's body up to jump up higher in the air and cut through two Bathos, he sheathed his sword for a moment pulled out a half formed bomb from Bathos that was about to perish and threw it at Death Knight. Bomb exploded and Death Knight, along with two Stygian that were close to it exploded along with it. Shield from the Death Knight burst through the smoke and Vergil caught it. However that's when he heard a chainsaw and saw Ravager charging toward Riza who albeit aware of the attack had no time to react. Falling down from the air Vergil threw the shield at Ravager cutting off its head and halting its advancements before it could reach Riza. In response to that Riza fired her gun and shot the bomb from Evolved Bathos that was nearing closer to Vergil thus saving him.

Riza jumped back as she fired a couple of bullets at another pair of Stygians, ducked under Butcher's energy buzzsaws and skidded to her left without once stopping the barrage of bullets. She then turned her aim to the sky and fired at two bombs that Evolved Bathos just formed thus blowing them up.

Vergil landed and once again unsheathed his sword. He clashed with Death Knight, quickly he pushed the razor away and clashed with the shield, Riza heard this and quickly blasted Death Knight's head off with another bullet. Vergil jumped back and two soldiers stood with their backs pressed against each other. Riza fired again and took down another Evolved Bathos in the same manner she took the others down while also blasting the bomb that went toward them with another bullet. Magazines were dropped from her guns and she quickly recharged her guns finally noticing that she now only had one magazine left with the additional two that she just put in.

"Thanks." Vergil said as he blocked Stygian's attack and cut its head off.

"Don't mention it. You saved me a couple of times as well." Riza replied and he grinned, before he was half sure that he could work with her, but now, he was completely sure. She was without a doubt the best sniper he had ever met and he would be a liar if he said that she didn't impress him in this battle. He took a moment to analyze their situation, only five Stygian were left. One Bathos, three Evolved Bathos, one Ravager and Butcher, they managed to take 29 demons and he was mostly pleased with the way things were right now.

"Ready to finish this?" Vergil asked and she nodded as she shot and destroyed another Evolved Bathos. Vergil dashed forward and stabbed Stygian before violently pulling his word out of Stygian's chest. He skidded to his right, evading another Stygian's razor and gaining an opening for a well placed beheading.

On the other side Riza used one gun to fire and destroy remaining two Evolved Bathos while she used her second gun to take down one of the last remaining Stygians. But one of the bombs from Evolved Bathos was still falling toward her so she jumped back and shot it, but instead of simply creating an explosion that did no damage it actually destroyed the remaining Bathos. Vergil smirked as he cut down the remaining pair of Stygians.

All the jumping around however took its toll on Vergil who didn't really have to fight for this long in years as he took a moment to take a deep breath, one that could have cost him his life as Ravager came from behind him. He fortunately heard the chainsaw and ducked under it but only barely and the force that was put behind the swing coupled with a bad footing caused Vergil to fall down.

Vergil was on the ground with Ravager above him and no way of escaping. Riza out of desperation fired at Ravager, it didn't do anything, she fired again at the same spot and for a moment staggered it, her bullet did some damage, while Ravager was generally bulletproof this as the third time she shot its eye and finally a small crack could be seen. Vergil's eyes widened as he realized that Riza hit the same spot three times, first she hit it back when this Ravager attempted to cut his head off but instead cut the head of another Ravager off. And now she shot the same spot twice. Riza fired two more bullets and once again hit the same spot. Finally the last bullet she fired went through and blew Ravager's head off.

"This woman… Damn." Vergil commented as he looked at Riza, now the only demon that was left was the Butcher.

"This one will be a problem…" Vergil muttered as he stood up and looked at Riza.

"You've got any plan?" She asked.

"I actually have one, but it might not be the best option, although, it also might be our only option as it is." Vergil told her.

"So?" She asked.

"I need you to do the same thing as you did with that Ravager. I'll close in on Butcher and stab it, it'll be a risky move that'll leave me open to a counter attack but if I manage to stab my sword deep into its abdomen than you can deepen the wound by constantly shooting the pommel of my sword." Vergil explained and while she did look uneasy about entire 'open to the counter attack' part she nodded.

Vergil grinned a bit at her as he noticed her reaction.

"Don't worry, I won't die. I kind of got to like working with you, and you as well." He said clearly meaning it in a comrade way and she nodded.

"Concentrate." She half scolded him and he smirked before dashing toward Butcher. Ignoring the buzzsaws he leaped forward with his sword pointed at the abdomen of the demon. Miraculously buzzsaws missed and he stabbed the demon, the sword didn't go in way too deep but it stayed in one place as Vergil let go of it.

Vergil left the sword inside of Butcher and jumped back just in time to avoid Butcher's buzzsaws and joined Riza in the hopefully safe distance.

"Once it reaches certain point Butcher will began burning, and than one bullet should be enough to speed up its self destruction." Vergil explained.

"Self destruction?" Riza questioned.

"Yeah, while Butcher can be destroyed it starts self destruction when it starts burning, well when its insides starts to burn, anyway, self destruction process may last for half an hour if it's not speed up. That one bullet will push the sword deep enough to cause an immediate destruction." Vergil told her.

Vergil nodded at her and she nodded back before she began shooting just like he told her. Sword went deeper and deeper into the demon's abdomen causing it to move around, but 'Hawk's Eye' doesn't miss. Firing the total of 17 bullets sword was most likely only one bullet away from causing Butcher to self destruct as it began burning.

Suddenly, when Riza pulled the trigger no bullet left the barrel. Their eyes widened with shock as they realized what was going on.

"Out of bullets?" Vergil asked although the answer was painfully clear to him.

"Yes." Riza answered as Butcher slowly approached them.

"Approaching that at this point would be a suicide… Have you ever fired a demon gun?" Vergil questioned as he dwelled on what to do.

"No." Riza replied as they backed away but Butcher's energy formed buzzsaw went straight toward them. Both of them ducked under it and Vergil closed his eyes.

"**Devil Arms:**" He began making Riza's eyes widen as she felt his energy for the first time. It was barely noticeable but since she was close to him Riza could easily feel something similar to electricity along with something dark.

"**Black Spark**…" Vergil finished and a gun, customized and slightly bigger than standard semi automatic pistol appeared in his left hand. It was black with electric blue lightning decoration. The only things that made its shape different then standard gun were two additional hammers on the sides.

"This is the only thing that I can use right now, well that I can summon. I can't fire it though so you'll have to do it. Don't worry, it's loaded, but don't touch the side hammers." Vergil warned her and she took the gun. It was certainly heavier than regular guns and she quickly noticed the basic characteristics, like the fact that it used 12 caliber bullets, magazine with 12 bullets, or that it has one hell of a kickback.

"I never guessed you'd be a firearm type of fighter, since you only carry the sword." Riza commented as she pointed Black Spark toward Butcher.

"I'm not. Grom taught me as the part of my basic training, I doubt it would be hard to count the battles in which I used it." Vergil replied as Riza pulled the trigger, bullet shot out of the barrel and hit the pommel head on causing Butcher to finally self destruct due to the sword finally penetrating deep enough. Riza noticed that the kickback wasn't bad, it wasn't much stronger than kickback from her usual guns, but gun's power was certainly that of a rifle. How was that possible was something she failed to understand, but she found some sort of explanation in the fact that it was a Devil Arm. It wouldn't be the first time for her to see those things surpassing human logic.

Bits and pieces of metal scattered around as Vergil noticed the broken remains of the sword landing in front of them. "Looks like I'll have to get a new one." He said with a small smirk.

-With Roy and Xenia-

Just like Riza and Vergil did, Xenia and Roy finished their search, however unlike their comrades they didn't come across any demon.

"It looks like this area is clear, Vergil and 2nd Lieutenant are probably facing the demon. They should be able to defeat them though." Xenia observed and Roy nodded. Both of them tried to assure themselves that their comrades were capable of defeating any demon that they ma have came across.

"Let's go back." Roy said making Xenia nod.

"Yes sir." She replied.

-With Vergil and Riza-

Vergil panted as he gripped his head with his left hand. Images were once again hunting him but it was less traumatizing kind of images, images of the battle that is.

"Are you all right?" Riza asked, a small dose of concern was present in her voice, it wasn't clearly noticeable and certainly not showing anything other than comrade type of concern, but nonetheless it was there.

"I'll be fine." He grunted as Black Spark disappeared.

-Unknown location-

"Sir, here are the information that you asked for." A voice was heard in a dark room, silence began for a couple of minutes and then three words that began a life-changing event for certain members of Team Mustang were spoken.

"Find 'Hawk's Eye'."

-With Roy and Xenia-

Roy and Xenia were walking toward the car certain that Riza and Vergil would either be there or soon join them, but as they came close to it Xenia suddenly stopped as fear appeared in her eyes.

"Lt. Col. Leonidas? What's wrong?" Roy questioned.

"That presence was without a doubt an elite demon! There is no way 2nd Lt. Hawkeye and Vergil can survive with the way Vergil is right now!" Xenia yelled and Roy's blood froze as his heart skipped the beat.

-With Vergil and Riza-

Vergil and Riza stood together unaware of the danger, but the peace was broken down by a gust of wind that forced Vergil away from Riza and knocked him to the ground.

"Sergeant!" Riza shouted but then a blast of wind came forward and knocked her away as well, but unlike with Vergil it was far more powerful.

"**Ground Wall: Spike**!" Demon muttered as huge wall with long spikes on it erupted from the ground, all the while Riza flying toward it.

"Hawkeye!" Vergil called out to her as images flashed through his mind and just like before he disappeared just in time to reappear behind Riza. Still even with all of his might he failed to stop Hawkeye. In the end he slammed into the spikes. One of the spikes cut into his right leg, just under the knee, two of them piercing through his right arm, a couple of them going through his chest and abdomen while one cut deep into his left forearm.

Riza on the other hand got away with a couple of bruises, but spikes that were supposed to kill her went through Vergil. As blood soaked the back of her military jacket she opened her eyes.

"Sergeant?" She questioned but then she realized what happened as blood dripped down Vergil's chin and his breathing became shallow.

"Sergeant!" She yelled as demon behind her smirked.

"Bring her alive, that's all you need to do." Demon remembered and his smirk faded away, he'd need to be more careful.

Spikes shattered and Vergil's body which was hanging onto them reached the ground, but with Riza's help he didn't fall down.

"Come on! Sergeant say something!" She ordered him but then she saw a small grin on his face.

"Leave him to me…" He muttered as he lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"You are still alive? Impressive for a human." Demon told him. Vergil moved away from Riza who was about to stop him, but when he raised his hand, his left hand, she stopped.

"A human? Is that what you think?" Vergil questioned as he picked up the broken sword and looked at its remaining before throwing it away.

"This won't do. I have to beat you up with my own fist." Vergil said confidently as he glared at the demon that dared to attack them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have to admit, writing that battle scene and Vergil and Riza working together was the scene that I downright enjoyed writing, anyway that's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. Just in case you don't know demons used, other than the last one, are from DMC: Devil May Cry game.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – <strong>__**First Strike: Surprise**_


	9. First Strike: Surprise

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>jack – Thanks for review.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Piemaster981 – You got that right. Thanks for review.**_

_**trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for the review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 – First Strike: Surprise<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

"Come on! Sergeant say something!" She ordered him but then she saw a small grin on his face.

"Leave him to me…" He muttered as he lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"You are still alive? Impressive for a human." Demon told him. Vergil moved away from Riza who was about to stop him, but when he raised his hand, his left hand, she stopped.

"A human? Is that what you think?" Vergil questioned as he picked up the broken sword and looked at its remaining before throwing it away.

"This won't do. I have to beat you up with my own fist." Vergil said confidently as he glared at the demon that dared to attack them.

Demon charged at Vergil who ducked under the fist before he attempted to knick the demon. His opponent easily dodged Vergil's attack and tried to slam his fist down upon Vergil who rolled to the side and evaded it.

Riza was looking a bit worried as Vergil repeatedly dodged, tried to throw in a punch or a kick only to get blocked or evaded. His wounds from before were taking their toll on Vergil as he panted and quickly got tired. Just barely he managed to jumped back an avoid a bone shattering kick…

-With Roy and Xenia-

Xenia drove the car to where she felt the demon's energy while Roy sat in the passenger's seat.

"Can't this thing go faster damn it!" Xenia yelled out in frustration as she slammed her fist against the wheel.

"Calm down Lt. Col. Being angry about this won't help neither you nor them. Roy tried to calm her down. Xenia growled in frustration.

"If anything happens to Vergil or 2nd Lt. Hawkeye…" She began but then bit her lower lip, she knew that thinking about what could happen to them would only make her angrier.

"If Sergeant really is as strong as you said then he should be able to at the very least hold his own for a while." Roy stated. Xenia took a deep breath in and a couple of minutes passed in silence.

"Truth be told, he is stronger than me. Well right now, even though he isn't using his real powers he is probably capable of putting up a fight against me. He is Grom's student, he can probably take care of himself, or at least create an opening for escape." Xenia stated.

"Then he and Lieutenant should be capable of running away ." Roy said, now failing to see why Xenia was so worried.

"The problem is Vergil's attitude… He never…" She began as she remembered her and Vergil's childhood.

-Flashback, 17 years ago-

Xenia and Vergil were surrounded by fallen demons, most of them were Mundus' followers but their leader was way stronger than both she and Vergil combined.

Vergil suddenly charged toward the leader and used the surprise to stagger the man enough to make an opening for a quick escape.

"Xenia! Run!" Vergil yelled and she nodded, she was running as fast as she could, she didn't turn back. When she got to the remotely safe place she realized that she was alone. Back then she came to realize for the first time exactly how reckless her brother actually became.

Suddenly she saw a huge blast of lightning at the place of the battlefield, relief washed over her as she recognized Grom's energy. She fell down to her knees from exhaustion as Grom appeared with Vergil, far more injured than he was when she left him and unconscious, on his back.

"Grom I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left him…" She apologized as she looked down. Grom now 29 years old smiled at her.

"It's all right." He began as he knelt down and patted her head affectionately, she looked up and looked at the black haired Demon Hunter.

"But, Vergil…" She began only to get interrupted by Grom placing a finger on her mouth.

"You should know by now that he'd do anything for you. Running away is not what he does." Grom told her.

-Flashback ends-

"Vergil will never run away in that situation." Xenia said.

"Is he suicidal? If he can't win he should run away." Roy stated making Xenia laugh a bit.

"When I asked him why he never runs… Do you want to know what he told me?" Xenia asked with a smile on her face.

"I am curious about what kind of reason he can have." Roy admitted.

"He said: 'If I feel like running away I get scared, scared of leaving something important away. Back then, you were behind me.' That's what he said." She said and Roy's eyes widened.

"_She was behind him… Huh_?" He thought and then allowed himself a small smile.

"_I respect that kind of recklessness._" He added to himself.

-With Vergil and Riza-

The stroke of luck ended rather quickly as Vergil now began taking punch after punch. Riza was about to interfere but as he realized that she was approaching them he turned his attention to Riza before shouting at her.

"Don't interfere! Stay out of this Riza!" He yelled at her before receiving a hit to his neck that almost broke it in half, but while it didn't break his neck, it still forced Vergil to fall down.

Vergil was on the ground as demon approached Riza. She didn't back away, she still had the determined and confident look in her eyes. She refused to be scared.

Vergil glanced at her and gritted his teeth.

"_Damn it! I'm useless! I can't protect anyone!_" He thought bitterly and glanced at his right arm, in his mind a picture of that same arm being drenched in blood overflowed him. Suddenly It all went black…

-With Roy and Xenia-

"Almost there!" Xenia said as she drove through the streets taking the shortest route to the battlefield, but suddenly she felt Vergil's energy and her eyes widened.

"What in the world? What is this power?" Roy asked as he saw the pillar of darkness surrounded by lightning ahead of them.

"That's Vergil…" Xenia answered as Roy's eyes widened as well.

-With Vergil and Riza-

Riza's eyes widened as energy engulfed Vergil. Demon that was closing in on her stopped in his tracks and looked at the large pillar, the fear overcame him as Vergil shot out of the pillar. His left fist became engulfed in darkness as he slammed it against demon's forearms which he crossed in order to block the attack. However lightning began cracking around the darkness engulfed fist. Demon screamed as both of his forearms got electrocuted and thus burnt o a certain extent. He jumped back and realized that he no longer could move either one of his arms, bellow the elbows that is as the muscles got torn into pieces.

To say that Riza was surprised would have been an understatement, the demon that refused to use his powers was now demolishing his opponent with those exact powers. As she looked at his eyes she saw that Vergil's eyes were empty, void of any emotion, what he was doing right now was completely unconscious.

Vergil let out a loud tiger like roar as demon in front of him trembled. He once again dashed forward and punched the demon with a lightning engulfed fist, with no way of defending himself demon still managed to stay on his feet after the punch, but Vergil side kicked him thus breaking a couple of his ribs before clenching his right fist. Pain shot through Vergil's body as violent images of Grom's dead body once again shot through his mind. Life returned to his eyes as he gasped for breath, but it was too late. Or rather too early as he found his right fist slammed over demon's chest and said demon was pinned to the ground, dead…

He unclenched his right fist and glanced at the palm of his arm. Images continued overflowing his mind as he lost consciousness… He began falling down but before his body collided with the ground Riza caught him.

-With Xenia and Roy-

Car finally reached the battlefield and Xenia saw Riza catching Vergil. She was about to run out of the car but Roy stopped her.

"Start the car again. I'll get Sergeant in along with Lieutenant." Roy told her and she nodded knowing that time might be important for Vergil's survival as she didn't know his condition.

"Lieutenant!" Roy called out to Riza who looked up and saw him running up to her.

"Colonel. Sir, we need to get Sergeant to the hospital." She told Roy as blood covered her uniform.

"Come on." Roy told her as he helped Riza pick Vergil's body up and take the unconscious demon to the car.

Roy glanced at the dead demon that Vergil killed just before he and Xenia arrived and realized just how much damage the enemy had taken, it was true. Leonidas Vergil was powerful demon…

Riza sat on the backseat, still holding Vergil's body, trying to close the wounds with her own hands and with the help of her military jacket which she had taken off to wrap the wounds up a bit.

Xenia began driving and from time to time glanced at Vergil whose breathing was steady, a fact that calmed her down greatly.

-In the hospital, about hour and a half later-

Doctor left the room in which Vergil lied and came up to three awaiting soldiers.

"How is he doctor?" Xenia asked right away.

"He's awake now. He sustained multiple injuries and lost about a liter of blood, He has three fractured ribs but he should recover soon enough. I do recommend that he rests for at least a week or so before he even attempts to stand up." Doctor told them making Xenia laugh a bit uncomfortably.

"_If I know him he'll stand up in less than half an hour_." She thought.

"Can I see him?" She asked and doctor nodded.

"You can." He said and she got in.

She knew exactly how to start the conversation, there were things she needed to say and she would say them now. She opened the doors and saw Vergil looking at the ceiling.

"Vergil… about the way I acted for the past couple of days…" Xenia began but Vergil just sighed.

"I know you are worried, I also know that you are scared and curious. You want to know who killed Grom, who exactly was strong enough to defeat me and Grom and even kill Grom. You are scared that whoever did that can come back and kill me as well." Vergil told her and she looked down before nodding.

"Please, tell me…" She begged, she needed to know.

"You wouldn't understand. There are people who know what happened, Timon knows and a couple of other demons know it… The person who killed Grom, it was me." Vergil told her and her eyes widened.

"You didn't kill Grom. I know that. Why won't you tell me the truth?" She asked, she realized that there was no hint of Vergil lying to her, not in his voice, not in his body language, but the words he said, that was all she needed to think that her brother was lying.

"Why don't you accept it? What happened there is not important, the truth is, I killed him. With these hands, even with the circumstances as they were, it won't erase the fact that it was me." Vergil told her.

"What now?" Xenia asked, she just couldn't bring herself to accept it, there was something he wasn't telling her and she knew it, even if he did kill Grom, something was still off.

"You decide, pass down the sentence, kill me, or let me live in self imposed punishment." Younger Leonidas told her making Xenia's eyes widen.

"I can't kill you." She told him and he gave her a small smile.

"That's what I believed as well…" He said as he looked at her.

"I should go. Take care of yourself." Xenia said and left. As she exited the room she saw Riza and Roy waiting for her.

"Are you two all right now? We won't have any more serious fights for now?" Roy asked and Riza glanced at Vergil's room.

"We won't." Xenia said.

"I understand protecting but to receive a wound like that… Didn't he get any more careful as years passed?" Roy questioned making Xenia laugh a bit as Riza looked away.

"I told you. Vergil is complicated to understand. He is always driven by instinct. He doesn't care if it's right or wrong thing to do as long as that's what his heart is telling him." Xenia said and this time it was Riza who looked at her.

"Aren't you angry. This is your brother that almost died protecting me after all?" Riza asked, there was a certain amount of guilt present in her voice.

"Vergil is a grown man, he can take care of himself. If he decides that your life is worth enough for him to die for than I cannot be angry at you. If he cared about you enough to do that, being angry at you, or trying to harm you as a way of taking revenge would be like spitting on his sacrifice." Xenia replied.

"You think he cares about 2nd Lt.?" Roy asked a bit surprised at that possibility, sure he thought that Vergil would come to care about them to a certain extent as the time passes but not this much and not this soon.

"Now? I doubt it. Certainly not that much. He has his reasons, I'm sure of it." Xenia said. Riza pondered on it and realized that there was one time that could explain it…

-Flashback-

"What exactly happened on that night? What happened to Grom?" Xenia suddenly asked and all masks fell as Vergil let out a growl.

"I refuse to answer." He let out an angry hiss as he glared at Xenia.

"Answer to me Vergil! Who killed Grom?!" She raised her voice and Riza decided to step in, she didn't know who this Grom person was, but the way Vergil acted was enough for her.

"Sergeant Leonidas, you are free to leave. You are no longer under the obligation to answer the questions." Riza said shocking both Vergil and Xenia.

Vergil spent good two minutes looking at Riza while Xenia stood there frozen as realization of what she was doing hit her.

"I'm sorry Vergil. I don't know what came over me." Xenia said as she left the office leaving Vergil and Riza alone.

"Thank you…" Vergil finally murmured and looked away. He let out a breath that he had been holding and looked at Riza once again.

"I owe you for this, 2nd Lt. Hawkeye." He said and Riza nodded. Unknowing to them this event would eventually lead to further development of their relationship marking it as the very first time they put each other's comfort and feelings over military.

-Flashback ends-

"If he feels like he owns you for something. How far would he go?" Riza questioned.

"He'd do what he did today. If you die, he can't repay the favor, that's how he thinks." Xenia told her.

"Col. Mustang, Lt. Col. Leonidas if you'll excuse me I'd request some free time." Riza requested.

"Request granted, you can take a day off 2nd Lt." Roy gave her the permission.

"That won't be needed. Thank you sir." She replied and saluted. Roy and Xenia saluted back. Riza then turned around and went back.

-With Vergil-

Vergil had managed to stand up and was now standing at the window looking at the car parked in front of the hospital. It was the car that Riza drove. But as he looked outside he noticed only Xenia and Roy approaching it.

"Sergeant can I come in?" He suddenly heard Riza asking.

"Sure." He replied and Riza got inside.

"You should lie down and rest." Was the first thing she said when she saw him standing.

"And you, if I have permission to speak, 2nd Lt, should be in the car, driving to the office and preparing for our trip back to the Eastern HQ." Vergil stated with a small grin on his face.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that being reckless isn't good for you?" She asked as she glanced at the left side of his chest where the wound was.

"Yes. I never listen though." He replied and leaned against the wall.

"Why did you protect me?" Riza required an answer.

"Don't know. I just felt like it. I suppose I simply acted on impulse." He told her in a rather casual way.

"Life isn't something you should put in danger just like that." Riza stoically told him.

"If I'm not prepared to die, than I'm not prepared to fight. If I am not prepared to fight, than what is the purpose of my life? What am I doing in this world?" He questioned her.

"This world isn't all about fighting." She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"It isn't? Well for humans that might me true, but I am a demon, furthermore, I am a Demon Hunter. Fighting is what I do for living." Vergil explained.

"Is that all there is to you demons? Nothing but bloodshed? No. Lt. Col. Leonidas isn't like that. Your sister isn't that kind of person." Riza said as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Bloodshed? Technically yes. But let me tell you one thing. Demonic powers, those that Xenia wields, are solely for destruction… Demons exist to destroy one thing." Vergil told her and then smiled.

"And that is?" She asked.

"Everything that threatens to what we care about. And to do that. To destroy those beings or things, we need to fight." He said making Riza's eyes widen, but then she regained her composure, closed her eyes and smiled.

"She was right, you are complicated to understand." Riza told him and he grinned.

"I know." He said and finally sat down on the bed.

"I'll leave you to rest and don't run away. That's an order." She told him and he grinned nervously.

"Damn… Now I have to stay here." He joked and she smiled a bit before she turned around to leave.

"You should smile more." He said as he lied down making her stop for a moment.

"And why is that?" She questioned.

"Because you are really beautiful when you do that." He explained.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Riza said and he grinned again.

"I'm just stating the facts." He said as is grin turned into a devilish smile.

"Thanks for protecting me." Riza thanked him and left the room.

"Anytime." He mumbled as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – City Of Heresy<strong>_


End file.
